Cazadores Nocturnos
by Blackbomberwoman
Summary: Una Adaptación de "Amantes y sabuesos" de Amanda Quick, con personajes de Sailor Moon, Seiya (kun) Serena Tsukino como los protagonistas. Una serie de asesinatos en la Era regencia de la Inglaterra del 1800, ponen en alerta a una pasional pareja de investigadores y sus amigos, que intentarán resolver los crímenes y de paso, solucionar sus problemas amorosos.
1. Chapter 1

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"__Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 1**

El primer indicio de que sus cuidadosos planes para la noche habían fracasado, surgió cuando abrió la puerta de sus aposentos y vio a Cleopatra en la entrada.

—Maldición —masculló él—. Esperaba a Minerva.

Las expectativas de una noche de pasión en una cama confortable con Serena Tsukino, su amante y socia ocasional, se disiparon como la niebla. Su pasado le había alcanzado en el momento más inoportuno.

—Hola, Seiya.

La mujer apartó el antifaz verde que, sujeto a una varilla dorada, sostenía con la mano. La diadema en forma de cobra que adornaba su larga y elaborada peluca negra brilló a la luz de un aplique cercano. Una sonrisa irónica iluminó sus ojos oscuros.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo entrar?

En concreto habían pasado tres años desde que Seiya viera por última vez a Kakyuu Chiba, aunque ella no había cambiado mucho. Todavía era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, cuyo perfil clásico encajaba a la perfección con su disfraz de la reina de Egipto. Él sabía que el color natural del cabello de Kakyuu era rojizo intenso. El vestido verde pálido con bordados dorados realzaba su esbelta y proporcionada figura.

Lo último que quería hacer aquella noche era retomar viejas amistades, pensó Seiya. Además, la aparición de Kakyuu Chiba le había puesto definitivamente de mal humor. Los recuerdos de la mala época de hacía tres años cayeron sobre él con la fuerza de olas tormentosas.

Seiya recuperó con esfuerzo la compostura. A continuación echó una rápida ojeada al pasillo. No había señal de Serena. Quizá, si actuaba con celeridad, podría librarse de aquella visitante inoportuna antes de que la noche se fuera por completo al traste.

—Supongo que será mejor que entres.

Seiya la hizo pasar con desgana.

—No has cambiado mucho —murmuró ella—. Tan amable como siempre.

Kakyuu entró en la habitación iluminada por el resplandor de la chimenea. Tras de sí dejó un murmullo de enaguas de seda y un rastro de perfume exótico. Seiya cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarla. Durante el baile de disfraces celebrado a última hora de la tarde no había visto a ninguna Cleopatra. Aunque eso no resultaba extraño porque el castillo Gurio era enorme; una edificación que había crecido de una forma incontrolada. Además, aquella noche estaba repleto de gente y Seiya sólo se había interesado por una invitada en concreto.

Él había conseguido su invitación por medio de Lord Taiki. Su primer y automático impulso fue rechazarla, pues no estaba interesado en acontecimientos semejantes. En concreto, las fiestas particulares le resultaban tediosas. Aunque lo cierto era que tenía poca experiencia en esa clase de celebraciones.

Pero entonces Taiki le recordó la singular atracción de las fiestas campestres bien organizadas: «En efecto, los desayunos son largos y aburridos, las conversaciones frívolas y los juegos estúpidos, pero ten presente un aspecto esencial: tú y la señora Tsukino dispondréis de aposentos privados. Además, nadie prestará la menor atención a si ocupáis uno o los dos aposentos durante la noche. En realidad, el verdadero objetivo de una fiesta privada bien planificada es proporcionar multitud de oportunidades de este tipo.»

Aquella información sobre la verdadera naturaleza de las fiestas multitudinarias sacudió a Seiya con la fuerza de un rayo. Taiki, que no pensaba asistir al castillo Gurio, le ofreció amablemente uno de sus carruajes para realizar el viaje, y Seiya se mostró entusiasmado.

Cuando Serena aceptó el plan con pocas demostraciones de alegría Seiya experimentó sorpresa y alivio al mismo tiempo. Aunque le dio la impresión de que la mayor parte de su interés se debía a que el acontecimiento constituía una oportunidad excelente para entablar nuevos contactos de trabajo, Seiya no permitió que eso lo desanimara. Por primera vez en su relación podrían disfrutar no de una, sino de dos noches en la acogedora calidez e intimidad de un lecho en toda regla.

La idea le resultaba muy atractiva. Por primera vez, no tendrían que esconderse en los rincones más remotos de los parques o apañárselas en el escritorio del pequeño estudio de Serena. Durante tres días fabulosos, él no tendría que depender de la benevolencia del ama de llaves de Serena, quien, a veces, accedía a ir a comprar grosellas cuando él llegaba de visita.

Sin duda, Seiya disfrutaba de los breves y escasos encuentros con Serena en la ciudad; sin embargo, aunque resultaban muy estimulantes, solían ser breves y, a veces, incluso estresantes. El clima londinense tenía la mala costumbre de ser lluvioso cuando escogían el parque para una de sus citas y nunca se sabía cuándo Mina, la prima de Serena, podía regresar, de la forma más inoportuna, a la casa.

Además, había que contar con la naturaleza impredecible del tipo de trabajo al que tanto él como Serena se dedicaban. Cuando uno ofrece sus servicios como investigador privado nunca sabe cuándo llamarán a la puerta los clientes.

Seiya miró a Kakyuu.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Creía que estabas en París.

—Ya sé que eres directo y, en ocasiones, hasta grosero, Seiya, pero creo que merezco una bienvenida más calurosa por tu parte. Después de todo, no soy sólo una simple conocida, ¿no te parece?

Ella tenía razón, pensó Seiya. Los dos estaban unidos para siempre, tanto por los sucesos del pasado como por el difunto Darien Chiba.

—Acepta mis disculpas —pidió Seiya en voz baja—. La verdad es que me has pillado desprevenido. No te vi llegar esta tarde con el resto de los invitados y tampoco te he visto en el baile de disfraces de esta noche.

—Llegué tarde, ya habían empezado las actividades. En cualquier caso, tú estabas muy ocupado con tu amiguita rubia. —Kakyuu se sacó los guantes con elegancia y tendió las manos hacia el fuego —¿Quién es ella, Seiya? Nunca habría dicho que fuese tu tipo.

—Su nombre es señora Tsukino.

Seiya ni siquiera intentó suavizar la brusquedad de sus palabras.

—Ah..., comprendo. —Kakyuu dirigió la mirada hacia las llamas—. Sois amantes. —Y lo dijo como una afirmación, no como una pregunta.

—También somos socios —replicó Seiya sin alterarse—. A veces.

Kakyuu lo miró. Enarcó las finas cejas en una leve expresión de burla. —No lo comprendo, ¿te refieres a algún tipo de negocio financiero en el que ambos participáis?

—En cierto sentido, la señora Tsukino y yo nos ganamos la vida de la misma manera. Al igual que yo, recibe encargos para llevar a cabo investigaciones, y algunos de los trabajos los realizamos juntos.

Kakyuu esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que la investigación privada es un paso más en el escalafón del espionaje. Aunque debo decir que no es tan respetable como tu profesión anterior, la de hombre de negocios.

—En mi opinión, encaja con mi temperamento.

—No te preguntaré cómo se ganaba la vida tu socia antes de iniciarse en esta curiosa profesión.

Aquello era más que suficiente, pensó Seiya. Las obligaciones hacia los viejos conocidos tenían un límite.

—Kakyuu, cuéntame por qué has venido. Tengo planes para el resto de la noche.

—Planes que, sin duda, incluyen a la señora Tsukino. —El tono de su voz era de auténtica disculpa—De verdad lo siento, Seiya. Créeme cuando te digo que no habría acudido a tus aposentos a esta hora si no se tratara de un asunto de extrema urgencia.

—¿Tu asunto puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Me temo que no.

Kakyuu se volvió de espaldas a la chimenea y avanzó, con lentitud, hacia Seiya.

Kakyuu era una mujer de mundo y Seiya sabía que estaba bien adiestrada en el delicado arte de esconder sus emociones y sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, percibió una leve sombra detrás de su expresión de frialdad. Él había visto aquella misma sombra en otras personas y la reconoció de inmediato: Kakyuu Chiba estaba asustada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con más amabilidad.

Ella suspiró.

—No he venido a pasar unos días en el campo. Ayer mismo no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a la fiesta del castillo Gurio. De hecho, decliné la invitación hace ya unas semanas. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Estoy aquí porque te he seguido.

Él miró el reloj de bolsillo que había sobre el tocador y vio que era casi la una de la madrugada. El silencio reinaba en el castillo y en cuestión de minutos Serena llamaría a la puerta. Seiya tenía mucho interés en deshacerse de Kakyuu antes de que su socia llegara.

—¿Por qué demonios me has seguido hasta aquí? —preguntó—. Son seis horas de viaje desde la

Ciudad.

—No tenía otra alternativa. Esta mañana he ido a tu casa de la calle Slate, pero ya te habías marchado.

Tu asistente me ha dicho que habías salido hacia el castillo Gurio y que estarías fuera durante unos días. Por suerte, me acordé de que la invitación mencionaba el baile de disfraces, de modo que, en el último minuto, conseguí esta peluca y la máscara.

—¿Recibiste una invitación para esta fiesta? —preguntó Seiya con curiosidad.

—Sí, desde luego. —Kakyuu sacudió la mano como restando importancia a aquel hecho—. Lady

Gurio envía invitaciones a todos los miembros de la alta sociedad. Le encantan las reuniones sociales.

De hecho, han constituido su pasión durante años, y lord Gurio está encantado de complacerla.

La expresión «todos los miembros de la alta sociedad» no incluía a Serena ni a él, reflexionó Seiya. Ellos conseguían mantenerse en los límites de los círculos de la alta sociedad gracias a su relación con ciertos clientes ricos y poderosos, como Taiki y la señora Mizuno. Sin embargo, estas relaciones no los incluían, de forma automática, en las listas de los invitados regulares a los acontecimientos sociales.

Por otro lado, el árbol genealógico de Kakyuu era impecable. Ella era el último miembro de su familia y controlaba una considerable herencia que había recibido de su padre. A los diecisiete años estuvo casada brevemente con un hombre casi cuarenta años mayor que ella, y su fallecimiento, seis meses después de la boda, le proporcionó a Kakyuu unos ingresos adicionales. Seiya calculó que ahora tendría veintiocho años. La combinación de belleza, buena educación y riqueza la convertían en una integrante codiciada de cualquier lista de invitados. Por lo tanto, no resultaba nada extraño que hubiera recibido una invitación al castillo Gurio.

—Me sorprende que el ama de llaves encontrara un aposento para ti en tan poco tiempo —comentó Seiya—. Creí que el castillo estaba lleno hasta los topes.

—Está muy lleno, pero cuando llegué dejé claro que se había cometido un error con las invitaciones. Entonces, el mayordomo y el ama de llaves se reunieron y me consiguieron una habitación muy agradable justo al final del pasillo. Creo que trasladaron a alguien de menor relevancia a unos aposentos peor situados.

—Cuéntame qué ocurre, Kakyuu.

Ella empezó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de la chimenea.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Regresé de París el mes pasado y alquilé una casa en el centro de la ciudad. Como es natural, tenía la intención de ponerme en contacto contigo en cuanto me hubiera instalado.

Seiya la observó con atención y decidió que no creía que su última afirmación fuera cierta. Estaba convencido de que, si hubiera podido elegir, Kakyuu lo habría evitado indefinidamente. Y él lo comprendía: siempre lo relacionaría con los trágicos sucesos que tuvieron lugar tres años atrás.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —preguntó Seiya.

Kakyuu se mantuvo impasible, pero sus elegantes y desnudos hombros se pusieron tensos. Era muy difícil que Kakyuu perdiera los nervios, reflexionó Seiya.

—Algo sucedió esta mañana —explicó Kakyuu mientras miraba el fuego—. Algo muy inquietante. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que consultarte de inmediato, Seiya.

—Te agradecería que fueras directa al grano —replicó él.

—Está bien, pero me temo que no me creerás si no te enseño lo que encontré en la entrada de mi casa esta mañana.

Kakyuu abrió una bolsita de cuentas y sacó un objeto pequeño envuelto en un pañuelo de lino. A continuación, se lo tendió a Seiya en la palma de la mano.

Él cogió el pequeño objeto y lo llevó al otro extremo de la habitación para examinarlo a la luz de la vela. Una vez allí, desató el pañuelo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Cuando vio el anillo que contenía el paquete, sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

—¡Por todos los santos! —murmuró.

Kakyuu permaneció en silencio, cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y esperó con la mirada ensombrecida. Él observó el anillo con atención. El aro tenía gemas negras incrustadas que rodeaban un pequeño féretro de oro. Seiya levantó la tapa con la punta de un dedo.

Una diminuta y exquisitamente detallada calavera blanca pareció haberle una mueca desde el interior del minúsculo sarcófago.

Seiya inclinó el anillo para leer la inscripción en latín que figuraba en interior de la tapa y tradujo en silencio la milenaria advertencia: «La muerte viene.»

Seiya miró a Kakyuu a los ojos.

—Es un antiguo anillo mortuorio.

—En efecto. —Kakyuu apretó los brazos contra su pecho con más fuerza.

—¿Y dices que lo dejaron en la puerta de tu casa?

—Mi ama de llaves lo encontró. El anillo estaba dentro de una cajita envuelta en terciopelo negro.

—¿Había alguna nota? ¿Un mensaje de algún tipo?

—No. Sólo el maldito anillo. —Kakyuu se estremeció y ya no ocultó más su inquietud—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué he venido hasta aquí para verte esta noche?

—¡Es imposible! —le soltó Seiya—. Darien Chiba está muerto, Kakyuu. Los dos vimos el cadáver.

Kakyuu cerró los ojos brevemente con preocupación y, acto seguido, miró a Seiya fijamente.

—No necesitas recordármelo.

Un viejo sentimiento de culpa sacudió a Seiya.

—Desde luego que no. Lo siento.

—En cierta ocasión —continuó Kakyuu con lentitud—, me comentaste que habías oído rumores acerca de otro asesino a sueldo, como Darien. Un asesino que utilizaba la misma firma tétrica.

—Tranquilízate, Kakyuu.

—Recuerdo que me contaste que nunca lo atraparon y que nunca hallaron pruebas de sus asesinatos porque las muertes siempre parecían naturales o accidentales.

—Kakyuu...

—Quizá todavía ande por ahí, Seiya. Quizá...

—Escúchame con atención —la interrumpió Seiya en un tono que por fin hizo callar a Kakyuu—.

Aquel Portador de la Muerte, si existió alguna vez, sería, en la actualidad, muy viejo. Lo más probable es que ya haya fallecido. Aquellos rumores eran de hacía décadas. Kumada y algunos de sus conocidos los habían oído años antes, cuando eran jóvenes.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Al final, llegaron a la conclusión de que la leyenda sobre un asesino a sueldo no era más que eso, una leyenda. La alimentaron los rumores de los sirvientes que cotilleaban en las tabernas y contaban historias inventadas a sus amigos. Darien disfrutaba evocando aquella antigua leyenda porque encajaba con su temperamento melodramático. Ya sabes cómo se crecía con la excitación.

—Sí, desde luego. —La temperatura de la habitación era cálida, pero Kakyuu se frotó los brazos como si hubiera sentido un escalofrío—. Darien ansiaba la intriga y el dramatismo como otros ansían consumir opio. —Kakyuu Titubeó—. Sin duda disfrutó recreando la leyenda del Portador de la Muerte. Pero parece que ahora alguien más posee el mismo sentido melodramático.

—Es posible.

—Seiya, no me importa reconocer que estoy muy asustada.

—Resulta evidente que alguien más ha oído hablar de Darien Chiba y de su relación contigo. —

Seiya contempló la calavera en miniatura que se hallaba en el interior del sarcófago de oro—. ¿Estás segura de que no había ninguna nota?

—Estoy segura. —Kakyuu contempló el anillo con una mirada sombría—. Alguien ha dejado esta calavera en mi puerta para aterrorizarme.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer alguien una cosa así?

—No lo sé. —Kakyuu se estremeció visiblemente—. Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto todo el día. La verdad es que he pensado en pocas cosas más. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué ocurriría si..., si la persona que dejó el anillo me culpara de la muerte de Darien y buscara alguna clase de venganza sin sentido?

—Darien se suicidó al darse cuenta de que yo había encontrado pruebas de que era un asesino. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte.

—Quizá la persona que dejó el anillo no lo sepa.

—Es posible. —Sin embargo, a Seiya aquella conclusión no le parecía probable. Levantó la pequeña calavera hacia la luz. La calavera lo miró a su vez con las órbitas vacías y una mueca macabra y burlona—También debemos tener en cuenta que puede tratarse de un aviso de algún tipo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Seiya sopesó el anillo en la palma de la mano.

—Tú eres una de las pocas personas que comprenderían el significado del anillo porque sabes que

Darien Chiba se hacía llamar el Portador de la Muerte y utilizaba este tipo de anillo como firma. Me pregunto si algún nuevo criminal no querrá anunciarnos que planea tomar el relevo profesional a Darien.

—¿Quieres decir que quizás hay por ahí otro asesino que pretende emular al Portador de la Muerte? ¡Qué idea tan horrible! —Kakyuu se interrumpió—. Sin embargo, si así fuera, sería más lógico que dejara su tarjeta de visita en tu puerta y no en la mía. De hecho, fuiste tú quien atrapó a Darien.

—Me temo que habrá un anillo esperándome cuando regrese a la ciudad —respondió Seiya con calma—. Esta mañana he salido muy temprano. Quizá dejó tu anillo primero y, cuando llegó a mi casa, yo ya me había ido.

Kakyuu se volvió y dio un paso hacia Seiya con una mirada de ansiedad en los ojos.

—Seiya, quienquiera que haya dejado el anillo, tiene en mente algo espantoso. Si no te equivocas y se trata de una tarjeta de presentación, nos encontramos ante un nuevo Portador de la Muerte. Debes encontrarlo antes de que asesine a alguien.


	2. Chapter 2

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 2**

Justo cuando llegó al pie de la oscura escalera, Serena oyó abrirse una puerta. A mitad del pasillo de piedra vislumbró el resplandor de una vela. Un hombre se deslizó fuera de una de las habitaciones y se dirigió, de forma furtiva, hacia donde Serena se encontraba.

Más ajetreo. Varias veces, durante los últimos minutos, se había visto obligada a esconderse en un armario o a escabullirse tras un recodo. Los corredores del castillo Gurio estaban tan concurridos como una calle londinense un sábado por la noche. Todas aquellas idas y venidas entre los dormitorios le habrían resultado divertidas si ella no hubiera intentado también acudir a una cita clandestina. En el fondo, era culpa suya, recordó Serena. Seiya le había propuesto que se encontraran en su habitación cuando la actividad del castillo se aquietara, al final del día. El plan habría resultado fantástico si ella hubiera podido permanecer en el cómodo y espacioso dormitorio que le adjudicaron cuando llegó. Sin embargo, a última hora del día, y por causas que no había logrado desvelar, la trasladaron a una habitación mucho más pequeña.

Después de echar una ojeada al catre de su nuevo dormitorio, Serena se dio cuenta de que resultaría muy incómodo para dos personas, sobre todo cuando una de ellas era un hombre dotado con unas magníficas espaldas. Entonces Serena le dijo a Seiya que era mejor que ella acudiera a su habitación. Sin embargo, ni por un instante imaginó que, si no quería llamar la atención, la tarea resultaría tan ardua.

Serena era consciente de que a la mayoría de los invitados no les importaba que alguien los viera desplazarse de una habitación a otra. Daban por hecho que este tipo de idas y venidas eran ignoradas por los que se cruzaban con ellos. Así funcionaban las cosas en los círculos de la alta sociedad, pensó Serena. Sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que no sería nada bueno para el negocio de una dama que se ganaba la vida realizando pesquisas discretas y privadas que la vieran actuando de forma un tanto indiscreta.

Además, debía tener en cuenta que entre los elegantes invitados a la finca Gurio durante aquel fin de semana quizás hubiese un futuro cliente.

De repente Serena se sintió muy satisfecha de llevar la máscara plateada, la espada y el escudo que había utilizado para su disfraz de Minerva durante el baile de aquella noche. Se tapó el rostro con la máscara y se ocultó en la oscura zona de sombra, bajo las escaleras.

El caballero con la vela no la vio. Estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a su destino. Cuando empezó a subir los escalones, Serena oyó un golpe sordo seguido de un gruñido ahogado.

—¡Maldita sea!

El caballero se detuvo y tanteó con cuidado el suelo alrededor de sus pies. A continuación, profirió unas cuantas maldiciones más y subió renqueando los peldaños. Serena esperó a que se marchara, se apartó la máscara del rostro y salió con cautela de su escondite.

En aquel momento, otra puerta se abrió a poca distancia.

—¡Mil demonios! —exclamó en voz baja. A ese paso nunca llegaría a las habitaciones de Seiya.

A la luz mortecina de un aplique, Serena vio dos figuras que salían de una habitación. La mujer soltó una carcajada grave y ronca.

—Sígame, milord. No se arrepentirá, se lo prometo. Por su forma de hablar, Serena se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una sirvienta. Estaba claro que los invitados no eran los únicos que participaban en las juergas nocturnas de aquella clase de fiestas. Serena reprimió su enojo con esfuerzo, volvió a ponerse la máscara y se deslizó de nuevo en la sombra de las escaleras.

—No sé por qué no podemos practicar el ejercicio en mis aposentos —dijo el hombre, que arrastraba las palabras a causa de la bebida—. Además, ya me han calentado la cama.

—Conmigo estará calentito y a gusto enseguida, señor. No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

El hombre rio sordamente.

—Entonces, vamos. ¿Dónde está tu dormitorio?

—No podemos utilizar mi dormitorio, señor. Como el castillo está tan lleno, otras tres sirvientas comparten la habitación conmigo esta noche. Iremos al tejado. Esta noche hace un poco de fresco, pero he dejado allí unos edredones muy mullidos.

—¡Demonios! ¿Estás diciendo que tengo que subir todas las escaleras de este castillo para darme un revolcón?

—Valdrá la pena, señor. Tengo unos aparatos que harán gozar incluso a un hombre de mundo como usted.

—Aparatos, ¿eh? —La excitación y el deseo del caballero eran evidentes a pesar de la ofuscación de la borrachera—. ¿Qué tipo de aparatos utilizas, chica? En cuanto a mí, soy partidario del látigo.

La sirvienta le susurró algo al caballero que Serena no pudo oír.

—Muy bien. —La voz del hombre enronqueció todavía más debido al deseo—. La verdad es que suena interesante. Ansío ver una demostración.

—Pronto, señor. —La muchacha lo apremió hacia las escaleras—. En cuanto lleguemos al tejado.

Los dos llegaron a los pies de las escaleras. Serena vio que él era un hombre de porte elegante de poco más de sesenta años. Vestía una capa de terciopelo morado y unos bombachos anticuados y, alrededor del cuello, llevaba un fular anudado de una forma muy sofisticada. Su calva brilló a la luz del aplique de la pared.

La sirvienta vestía como el resto del servicio del castillo Gurio: un vestido negro sencillo y un delantal. La sombra de una cofia grande y flexible ocultaba, casi por completo, su rostro.

El caballero puso un pie en el primer escalón y se tambaleó con torpeza. El paso en falso lo hizo reírse.

—Un tributo al excelente brandy de los Gurio. Lo intentaré de nuevo.

—No, no subiremos por estas escaleras, milord. —La sirvienta le tiró brazo. —Utilizaremos las escaleras traseras. Si el mayordomo o el ama de llaves me vieran con usted, me costaría el empleo.

—Está bien. De acuerdo.

El hombre calvo se dejó conducir, complaciente, a lo largo del corredor.

La sirvienta se recogió las faldas y dejó al descubierto sus medias y unos zapatos fuertes y prácticos. A continuación, dio prisas a su compañero para que atravesara una zona iluminada por otro aplique. Varios tirabuzones dorados asomaron por debajo de la enorme cofia.

El caballero ebrio se dejó guiar y ambos doblaron una esquina y entraron en otro corredor oscuro.

Serena sintió un gran alivio cuando se encontró de nuevo sola en el pasillo, salió con determinación de detrás de las escaleras y se dirigió con paso ligero a los aposentos de Seiya. Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que tomarse una copa de brandy para calmarse los nervios cuando llegara a su destino.

Por debajo de la puerta de Seiya asomaba una rendija de luz. Serena levantó la mano, pero, de repente, titubeó. El ocupante del dormitorio contiguo podría oír el golpe y sentir curiosidad.

Entonces sostuvo la espada, el escudo y la máscara con una mano y con la otra hizo girar la manecilla de la puerta, que cedió con facilidad. Serena lanzó una última ojeada al pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y abrió la puerta.

La visión de aquella pareja abrazada delante de la chimenea la dejó paralizada. El hombre estaba de espaldas a ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el fular y tenía el cuello de la camisa desabotonado. El perfil de sus hombros le resultaba muy familiar. Serena no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía inclinado, en actitud íntima, hacia la mujer de cabello largo y rojo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—Lo siento. —Serena se sintió avergonzada, apartó la mirada con rapidez y regresó al corredor—.

Me he equivocado de habitación. Lamento mucho haberlos molestado.

—¿Serena? —dijo Seiya.

No era extraño que aquellas espaldas le hubieran resultado familiares. Serena se volvió con la expresión de azoramiento.

—¿Seiya?

—¡Demonios!—Él se zafó del abrazo de la mujer con un movimiento rápido—. Entra y cierra la puerta.

Quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¡Cielos! —La mujer se separó de Seiya y examinó a Serena con frialdad y diversión—. Creo que hemos escandalizado a la pobre Minerva.

Serena se sintió como si acabara de ser víctima de un hechizo de magia negra. Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta muy despacio.

Seiya, con aspecto serio y amenazador, se acercó a una mesita redonda y escogió una licorera de cristal tallado.

—Serena, permíteme que te presente a la señora Chiba. —Se sirvió un poco de brandy—. Ha venido a verme en relación con un asunto profesional. Kakyuu, ésta es mi..., mi socia, la señora Tsukino.

Serena reconoció el tono de voz, frío e inexpresivo, de Seiya. Algo iba muy mal en aquella habitación. Volvió los ojos hacia Kakyuu.

—Supongo que usted es una de las clientas de Seiya, señora Chiba.

—Creo que lo soy desde hace escasos momentos. —A continuación, miró a Seiya con una expresión inescrutable—. Pero, por favor, llámeme Kakyuu.

Serena se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba muy segura de sí misma y de su lugar en la vida de Seiya. Ambos habían tenido antaño algún tipo de relación, pensó Serena. Había entre ellos un lazo de unión que la excluía.

—Comprendo. —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se volvió en dirección a Seiya mientras se esforzaba para que no le temblara la voz—. ¿Necesitarás mi ayuda en este caso?

—No —respondió Seiya mientras bebía un trago de brandy—. Me encargaré de este asunto yo solo.

Aquellas palabras la hundieron como ninguna otra cosa podría haberlo hecho. Quizás había dado por supuestas demasiadas cosas, pensó Serena. Tras la resolución, con éxito, del caso del hipnotizador loco, unas semanas antes, ella se había considerado la socia a tiempo completo de Seiya. Sin embargo, la realidad era distinta y haría bien en no olvidarlo, se dijo.

La verdad era que sus acuerdos laborales reflejaban, en cierta manera, su relación personal. A veces trabajaban juntos, del mismo modo que, a veces, hacían el amor, juntos. Sin embargo, ambos habían mantenido sus carreras profesionales separadas de! mismo modo que vivían en casas distintas.

De todas formas, Seiya no había dudado en implicarse en sus dos últimos casos, así que, descubrir que no aceptaba su ayuda en esta ocasión y constituyó para Serena una sorpresa muy dolorosa.

—Muy bien. —Serena recuperó el autocontrol, esbozó una sonrisa que esperaba que pareciera amable y formal y abrió la puerta—. En ese caso deseo buenas noches y os dejo para que continuéis con vuestros asuntos privados.

Seiya apretó los dientes en señal de advertencia, una expresión que Serena ya conocía. Seiya no estaba de buen humor. «Me alegro», pensó. De hecho, su propio estado de ánimo tampoco podía definirse como alegre.

Seiya apretó con fuerza el cuello de la licorera. Por un instante, Serena creyó que iba a cambiar de opinión y pedirle que se quedara. Pero, al final, no hizo ningún gesto para evitar que ella se marchara. La rabia sustituyó el dolor que le habían provocado sus palabras. ¿Qué le pasaba a Seiya? A Serena le parecía evidente que necesitaba su ayuda en aquel caso.

—Vendré a verte más tarde —dijo Seiya con énfasis—. En cuanto Kakyuu y yo hayamos terminado nuestra entrevista.

Prácticamente le estaba ordenando que regresara a su habitación y esperara allí hasta que a él le resultara conveniente. La rabia creció en el interior de Serena. ¿De verdad creía que le abriría la puerta después de haberla echado de aquella forma tan categórica?

—No te molestes en venir. —Serena se alegró de que su sonrisa no flaqueara—. Es tarde y después del tedioso viaje y las actividades de esta tarde en el castillo estoy segura de que estarás exhausto cuando termines la conversación con la señora Chiba. Nunca permitiría que realizaras el esfuerzo de subir el larguísimo tramo de escaleras que hay hasta mi habitación.

Nos veremos en el desayuno.

La cólera se reflejó en la mirada, turbia y helada, de Seiya.

Satisfecha de haberlo trastornado, Serena salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con mucha más fuerza de lo necesario. A mitad de camino de su habitación, decidió que Kakyuu Chiba no le gustaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"__Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 3**

El hombre volvió a tambalearse en uno de aquellos escalones empinados y estrechos y, con toda seguridad, habría caído escaleras abajo si la sirvienta no lo hubiera sujetado del brazo con firmeza. Aquel resbalón hizo que un cosquilleo de terror recorriera su espalda. Las escaleras eran angostas y la caída hasta el pie de las mismas habría sido muy larga.

—No pierda el equilibrio, Milord —dijo la sirvienta con resolución—. No queremos que tenga un accidente antes de llegar arriba, ¿no es cierto? Venga, continuemos.

—¿Qué esperabas? Estas malditas escaleras están completamente a oscuras. Tendríamos que haber subido por la escalera principal. —Quizá debería haber rechazado las dos últimas copas de brandy que ella le había hecho tomar antes de salir de su habitación. La cabeza le daba vueltas y empezaba a dolerle el estómago.

—Ya se lo he dicho, señor. Al amo no le gusta que la servidumbre se relacione con los invitados en los dormitorios.

—Kelvin Gurio siempre ha sido un poco remilgado en estos asuntos.

Aquella muchacha era muy fuerte, pensó el hombre. Más fuerte de lo que parecía. Era capaz de sostener un candelabro con una mano y sujetarlo a él por el codo con la otra. En cualquier caso, las buenas criadas tenían que ser robustas, decidió. No sólo debían transportar pesadas bandejas de desayuno, orinales llenos y enormes pilas de sábanas todo el día, sino que, además, tenían que hacerlo subiendo y bajando empinados y largos tramos de escaleras como aquel en el que se encontraban. Y, además, debían barrer, fregar y lavar. Las criadas tenían que ser corpulentas. Y a él le gustaba que fueran así. Ésta era la razón de que prefiriera hacer el amor con una muchacha que trabajara duramente en el servicio de una casa que con una prostituta profesional. Estas últimas solían ser débiles y apáticas debido al exceso de ginebra y a la savia de la adormidera.

Se dijo que, una vez en la meta, la larga escalada habría valido la pena. A continuación subió unos peldaños más con pesadez, pero también con obstinación.

—¿Cuánto falta? —murmuró. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que se preguntó si ella lo oiría.

—Casi hemos llegado.

El peldaño que tenía delante pareció bambolearse a la oscilante luz de la vela. El hombre tuvo que esforzarse para poner el pie en él y, aun así, estuvo a punto de no conseguirlo.

La sirvienta lo sujetó del brazo con más fuerza y le animó a subir.

—Venga, suba.

Cuando llegó a la cima de las angostas escaleras, le costaba respirar. La sirvienta se detuvo delante de una puerta. Él se sintió agradecido por la pausa, porque ya no podía controlar su irregular respiración. Además, sudaba profusamente. «Debí haber dejado la chaqueta y el fular en el dormitorio —pensó—. En fin, pronto me los quitaré.»

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre. Quizás ha bebido demasiado esta noche, ¿no cree? Espero que aguante hasta darse un buen revolcón conmigo antes de caer dormido. Me fastidiaría haber subido hasta aquí para nada.

Algo había cambiado en ella, se dijo el hombre. El tono de su voz ya no encajaba con su condición social, sino que era más culto y refinado. Ya no hablaba como una sirvienta.

Quiso hacerle una pregunta, pero tenía la lengua hinchada y no le obedecía. Además, cada vez se sentía más mareado.

Por alguna razón, al ver el cielo nocturno se estremeció de terror.

—No se preocupe, Milord, el brandy produce este efecto cuando se le añaden uno o dos chorritos de láudano.

—¿Qué dices del láudano?

—No importa. Sé con exactitud lo que usted necesita para recuperar los sentidos. —La sirvienta abrió la puerta—. Un poco de aire fresco.

—N—no... —Él sacudió la cabeza cuando ella lo empujó a través del umbral—. No me siento bien.

Creo que será mejor que regrese a mis habitaciones.

—Tonterías, Milord. Lo que usted necesita es ejercicio. Según tengo tendido está comprometido con una dama y se casarán dentro de unos meses. Ella es joven y saludable y esperará que su esposo esté sano y en buena forma la noche de bodas.

Él la miró con los ojos nublados.

—¿Cómo..., cómo sabes que estoy comprometido?

—Los rumores se propagan, Milord.

El agradable aire nocturno no le aclaró la mente. La luna llena empezó a moverse en círculos por encima de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, pero eso sólo empeoró la sensación de mareo.

—Ya casi ha llegado el momento de su pequeño accidente, Milord —dijo la sirvienta en tono jovial.

El hombre sintió un ataque repentino de pánico y consiguió abrir un poco los ojos.

—¿Mi... mi... qué?

—Puede estar seguro de que no se trata de nada personal. Es sólo una cuestión de negocios.


	4. Chapter 4

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"__Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 4**

Si tenía en cuenta los distintos tipos de despedidas posibles, la que acababa de utilizar para desearle las buenas noches a Seiya no había sido especialmente inteligente ni original, pensó Serena. Aunque había expresado lo que sentía, cuando al cabo de un momento llegó a su dormitorio ya se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho.

El piso donde se encontraba su dormitorio, estaba reservada para los invitados de menos categoría, como ella, y también para toda una serie de acompañantes, ayudas de cámara y doncellas. Una invitada muy distinguida, Lady Kobayashi, había llevado consigo a su peluquero personal; a él le habían adjudicado una habitación a mitad del pasillo.

Serena se sentó en la pequeña cama y encendió la vela de la mesita de noche. La luz se reflejó en el espejo resquebrajado de la pared y extendió su débil resplandor por los escasos muebles.

Serena estaba casi segura, de que antes que ella, había ocupado la habitación una sirvienta o un pariente muy lejano. La estrecha cama llenaba a mayor parte del espacio disponible. Un pequeño armario se apoyaba contra una de las paredes, y la palangana y la jarra para lavarse estaban abolladas.

Serena se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. El aire era fresco para estar a finales de junio, pero no frío. Pasaría bien la noche sin el fuego de una chimenea. La luz de la luna iluminaba los jardines de abajo. El profundo silencio del campo marcaba un rotundo contraste con el ruido del tráfico y el barullo de las conversaciones nocturnas de las calles de Londres. Le costaría dormir en medio de aquel silencio abrumador.

Serena apoyó los antebrazos en la repisa de la ventana y reflexionó mientras contemplaba el tranquilo panorama. Sin duda no había manejado bien las cosas en los aposentos de Seiya.

¿En qué diablos estaría pensando cuando, prácticamente, le dijo que no acudiera a su dormitorio aquella noche? Ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a perder los estribos, pero el desafortunado resultado era que no sabría lo que había entre Seiya y aquella mujer hasta la hora del desayuno.

Estaba convencida de que no podría soportarla curiosidad hasta entonces.

Serena tamborileo con los dedos sobre la repisa y reflexionó acerca del modo de actuar.

No había otro remedio. Tendría que volver a recorrer todo el camino hasta las habitaciones de Seiya. Él le debía algunas respuestas y ella sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño si no las obtenía aquella misma noche.

Además, no le resultaba del todo indiferente que Seiya pasara mucho tiempo a solas con Kakyuu

Chiba.

Serena intentó decidir cuánto tiempo convenía que aguardase antes de regresar a la habitación de

Seiya. ¿Veinte minutos? Esperaba no chocarse de nuevo con las personas que había coincidido evitar la primera vez.

¡Vaya con las agradables diversiones de las fiestas privadas! Desde el primer momento, Serena dudó sobre la conveniencia de asistir o no a aquel evento, pero Ami Mizuno le aseguró que se divertiría muchísimo.

«En efecto, le había dicho la dama, de impecable cabello corto de brillo azulado, algunos de los juegos y conversaciones son muy aburridos y, además, conocerás a varias personas realmente odiosas, pero, créeme, todo esto valdrá la pena. Lo bueno de una fiesta privada fuera de la ciudad, Serena, es que a nadie le importa lo que hagas o adonde te dirijas cuando se hayan apagado las luces.»

Era evidente que Ami no había contado con La existencia de una complicación como Kakyuu Chiba.

Un pensamiento repentino hizo que una sombra de temor recorriera la espina dorsal de Serena. ¿Qué haría si descubría que aquella mujer todavía estaba en la habitación de Seiya cuando regresara?

Ella no era celosa, se dijo, sólo estaba preocupada. Seiya estaba de muy buen humor a primera hora de la tarde. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre él y su nueva clienta era muy serio y lo había sumergido en aquel humor frío como el hielo que ella sabía que no auguraba nada bueno. Lo que preocupaba a Serena no era que él tuviera un aspecto peligroso. Después de todo, no constituía una amenaza para ella, sino para aquellos cuyas intenciones eran malévolas. Lo que le preocupaba era que, en aquel estado de ánimo, se exponía a riesgos.

Un ligero golpe la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se volvió, cruzó con rapidez la habitación y abrió la puerta con decisión.

Seiya estaba en las sombras del pasillo escasamente iluminado y parecía todavía más peligroso que antes. Ni siquiera se había puesto la chaqueta y el fular, y tampoco se había abrochado el cuello de la camisa.

Se le veía parte del vello oscuro y fino que cubría su bien formado pecho.

—Vaya, menuda sorpresa —dijo Serena.

Él miró a lo largo del pasillo como para asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista y entró en la pequeña habitación.

—Hazme un favor —susurró mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas—. En el futuro, si vuelvo a sugerirte que aceptemos una invitación a una fiesta fuera de la ciudad, haz que me quede bajo la lluvia helada hasta que se me pasen las ganas.

—Resulta extraño que me digas esto, porque yo pensaba lo mismo. —Serena regresó junto a la ventana—¿Quién es ella, Seiya?

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió él en voz baja—. Se llama Kakyuu Chiba y es una antigua conocida.

—¿Puedo deducir que hubo un tiempo en que estuvisteis muy unidos?

—He dicho una conocida, no una amante. —Seiya se puso detrás de Serena—. ¡Maldita sea! Espero que no creas que el que tuviera los brazos alrededor de mi cuello cuando entraste en la habitación posee un significado especial.

—Bueno, de hecho...

Puedo explicar aquella desafortunada escena. Kakyuu sólo me agradecía que hubiera aceptado realizar ciertas indagaciones en su nombre. No quise mostrarme desagradable e impedir que lo hiciera.

—Ya veo... se apresuró a afirmar ella, con una dudosa sonrisa.

—¡Maldita sea, Serena! Me pilló por sorpresa. Oí que abrías la puerta y, al segundo siguiente, noté sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

—Mmm...

—¿Qué significa esto? —Seiya la agarró por el hombro e hizo que se volviera con suavidad para poder mirarla a la cara—. Supongo que no creerás, ni por un instante, que estaba abrazando en serio a Kakyuu. Te quiero, lo sabes, y creía que estábamos de acuerdo en confiar el uno en el otro.

Parte de la tensión que Serena sentía se disipó. A continuación, puso una mano en el rostro de Seiya.

—Lo sé. Yo también te quiero y confío en ti.

Él exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Gracias a Dios. Por un momento me he sentido inquieto.

Serena enarcó las cejas.

—De todos modos, no conozco a la señora Chiba y no tengo ninguna razón para confiar en ella.

Él encogió los hombros.

—No tienes que preocuparte por Kakyuu.

—Sí, bueno, pero la verdad es que estoy preocupada. Además, el hecho de que confíe en ti no significa que me guste verte en mangas de camisa mientras otra mujer te abraza.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te has expresado con claridad, querida.

—Espero que esto no se convierta en una práctica regular. ¿Queda claro?

Él levantó una mano y siguió el contorno de la imagen de Minerva que decoraba el colgante de plata que Serena llevaba en el escote.

—Tus brazos son los únicos que quiero alrededor de mi cuello.

Sin más aviso que el reflejo de la luz de la vela en sus ojos, él la besó. El deseo ardiente e intenso de Seiya la hizo estremecerse, pero también la obligó a preguntarse, una vez más, acerca del contenido de su conversación con la nueva clienta.

Serena había percibido aquel deseo abrasador en Seiya varias veces en el pasado, y lo reconoció.

Sus pasiones oscuras procedían de un pozo profundo de su interior. La mayor parte del tiempo mantenía el camino a aquel lugar cerrado y seguro, pero esa noche estaba abierto y Serena sospechaba que era a causa de Kakyuu Chiba.

—Seiya.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo y colocaba el otro alrededor de su cintura.

—Cuando me dijiste que no viniera aquí esta noche, sentí como si hubieras clavado esa espada de Minerva que llevabas directamente en mi corazón.

—No lo dije en serio —susurró ella—. En realidad, estaba dejando pasar el tiempo para regresar a tu habitación.

—Tenías toda la razón del mundo para estar enojada. —Él la besó en la boca, en la mejilla y, después, en el cuello—. Pero te prometo que no tenías por qué sentirte así.

—Ella lo hizo a propósito, ¿no es cierto? Oyó cómo se abría la puerta y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello para que yo lo viera.

—No. Estoy convencido de que sólo lo hizo para demostrarme su gratitud. En aquel momento yo acababa de acceder a realizar ciertas pesquisas para ella y tú abriste la puerta en el momento equivocado.

—¡Tonterías!

—¡Maldita sea! Olvida ese estúpido abrazo. Kakyuu no me importa.

—Él la levantó en sus brazos y cruzó la pequeña habitación—. Tú eres la única que me interesa y éste es el único abrazo que tiene importancia para mí.

—Seiya, la cama...

—Tranquila cariño, te llevo a ella tan deprisa como puedo.

—Pero es demasiado estrecha para los dos.

—Tú y yo somos, sobre todo, personas de recursos. Cuando la ocasión lo ha requerido, incluso lo hemos hecho en el asiento de un carruaje. Estoy convencido de que podremos arreglárnoslas con una cama pequeña.

La dejó con cuidado sobre el catre y se colocó encima de ella. Serena sintió cómo su cuerpo se hundía en los edredones de la cama. La falda de su nuevo y caro vestido, comprado especialmente para aquella ocasión, se estaba arrugando, pero en aquel momento no le importó lo más mínimo.

Seiya le bajó el corpiño del vestido y la besó, por todos lados, hasta que la piel le ardió. Ella sostuvo su rostro entre las manos y respondió con una pasión que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Antes de conocer a Seiya ni siquiera imaginó que fuera capaz de sentir con tanta intensidad. Incluso en los momentos como aquél, cuando él se dejaba arrastrar por sus pasiones más recónditas, ella le respondía.

No, en realidad era más que eso, pensó Serena, ella necesitaba responder a los impulsos de Seiya, sobre todo en aquellos momentos.

En aquellas raras ocasiones en las que le abría la puerta del pozo profundo y oscuro de su interior,

Serena percibía un aspecto de su verdadera naturaleza que él ocultaba a todos los demás. En aquellos momentos ella reconocía la fuerza elemental y poderosa del interior de Seiya porque despertaba un aspecto opuesto, pero igual de poderoso, de su propio ser.

Durante las últimas semanas, Serena había empezado a aceptar que ella y Seiya estaban unidos desde un punto de vista metafísico que todavía no comprendía plenamente. Quizá nunca llegara a entender la naturaleza de la conexión que existía entre ambos, pero ahora sabía que no podía negarla.

Serena no se había atrevido a hablar de aquella cuestión con Seiya Sabía que no estaba interesado en la metafísica y que no querría hablar sobre ese tema.

Sin embargo, en determinados momentos, cuando hacían el amor y la abrazaba como si nunca fuera a dejarla, ni siquiera en el momento de la muerte, Serena se preguntaba si también él sentía el lazo profundo y espiritual que los unía. Seiya le levantó la falda con un movimiento rudo e impaciente de la mano y deslizó sus dedos entre los muslos de Serena. Ella sintió la punzada del deseo que lo invadía y el suyo creció hasta alcanzar la misma alarmante intensidad.

A continuación, Serena le desabotonó la camisa hasta la cintura y colocó una mano sobre su pecho. El contacto con la piel desnuda de Seiya le produjo un intenso placer.

El deslizó suavemente su mano bajo las enaguas y los calzones, hasta alcanzar aquel punto del cuerpo de Serena que gozaba de una sensibilidad exquisita, lo acarició despacio y ella se oyó a sí misma pronunciar unas palabras sorprendentes, unas palabras que nunca habría utilizado entre personas educadas y que, antes de conocer a Seiya, ni siquiera sabía que conocía.

El introdujo el dedo profundamente en su interior, merced a la humedad que la embargaba.

—Seiya. —Serena se apretó y se movió contra la palma de su mano. Él bajó la otra para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Un grito estremecedor cortó el aire nocturno e hizo añicos aquel momento tan íntimo, con la fuerza de un trueno.

Serena se estremeció y abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de ver una sombra caer en picado frente a la ventana abierta.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Seiya se puso de pie justo en el momento en que el terrible grito se apagaba de forma repentina.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Serena se levantó de la cama—. ¿Algún pájaro nocturno? ¿Un murciélago enorme?

Seiya llegó a la ventana en dos zancadas. Se agarró al antepecho y miró hacia abajo.

—¡Dios santo! —susurró.

Serena se acercó a él a toda prisa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En algún lugar, no muy lejos, otro grito atravesó la noche. En esta ocasión se trataba de una mujer.

Serena se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró hacia la izquierda en busca del origen del segundo grito.

Entonces vio a la ocupante del dormitorio contiguo, de pie en el bacón de piedra, envuelta en una bata _y _cubierta con un gorro de dormir. La mujer miraba, paralizada, en dirección al jardín.

Serena se apoyó con mayor firmeza y miró hacia abajo. Al ver una figura vestida de etiqueta doblada sobre el césped como una marioneta una sensación de horror le heló la sangre. La sombra que había pasado frente a la ventana unos segundos antes había sido la de un hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"__Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 5**

La conmoción los dejó mudos por un momento.

—Ha debido de caer desde el tejado —susurró Serena, pálida como un fantasma.

—Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo allí —dijo Seiya—. Desde luego, no se trata de un miembro del servicio.

Serena volvió a mirar hacia abajo y vio que la calva de aquel hombre brillaba a la luz de la luna.

—De eso no cabe duda.

Otras ventanas se abrieron de golpe, y Serena oyó una serie de exclamaciones de horror. En el jardín, un lacayo apareció con un farol en la mano y se acercó poco a poco al difunto.

—Bajaré para ver si puedo hacer algo. —Seiya se volvió de espaldas a la ventana—. Espérame aquí.

—Ni hablar. Voy contigo.

—No es necesario —replicó él con amabilidad—. Será muy desagradable.

Serena tragó saliva.

—No estaré segura hasta que lo vea de cerca, pero es posible que haya una razón para que te acompañe.

Seiya se detuvo junto a la puerta y la miró con ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Es posible que yo sea una de las últimas personas que lo vio con vida. Serena se ajustó el corpiño del vestido y se sujetó las horquillas del pelo—. Aparte de la sirvienta, claro.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Seiya abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo—. ¿Conocías a ese hombre?

—No exactamente. —Serena salió también y cerró la puerta de la habitación— No hemos sido presentados, pero creo que lo vi hace poco, cuando iba a tu habitación. Para ser más precisa, me escondí bajo las escaleras cuando él pasó junto a ellas con una de las criadas.

Aquella explicación despertó la curiosidad de Seiya.

—¿Estaba con una de las criadas?

—Así es. Tengo la impresión de que se dirigían al tejado para realizar algo de ejercicio, según dijo el caballero. La sirvienta parecía muy animada con la idea. Sin duda él le prometió dinero a cambio del ejercicio.

—Serena se interrumpió—. Me pregunto si Lady Gurio sabe que este tipo de cosas ocurren en su castillo.

—Tengo la impresión de que ocurren muchas cosas de este tipo en este lugar.

Los dos empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Serena oyó que se abrían varias puertas a su espalda. Los invitados, desconcertados y curiosos, salían de sus habitaciones y se preguntaban, unos a otros, qué había ocurrido.

—¿Cómo habrá caído del tejado? —dijo Seiya.

—Sin duda se ha tratado de un accidente. Estaba bastante bebido cuando lo vi.

En el piso de abajo se abrieron más puertas y varias personas, unas a medio vestir y otras a medio desvestir, salieron al pasillo. Algunas se unieron a Seiya y a Serena en la escalera. Sin embargo, la mayoría se quedó en el pasillo especulando sobre los hechos.

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Serena y los demás se acercaron a los jardines con Seiya a la cabeza. En el exterior, había reunido un grupito en torno al cadáver.

Lord Gurio, un hombre de poca estatura, con gruesos lentes, salió de forma precipitada por una puerta lateral. Iba a medio vestir. Llevaba puestos los pantalones, unas zapatillas y una bata de seda. Se detuvo de repente cuando vio a Seiya y se le acercó.

—Kou. Le agradezco que haya bajado. Lord Taiki me dijo que es usted excelente en las crisis. —

Gurio vio, tarde, a Serena, e inclinó la cabeza—. Señora Tsukino. No es preciso que pase por esta experiencia. Por favor, regrese al interior del castillo.

Serena empezó a explicar por qué había bajado, pero Seiya la interrumpió.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó de forma pausada.

Lord Kelvin Gurio miró, con inquietud, a las personas que rodeaban el cadáver.

—El lacayo que ha venido a buscarme me ha dicho que es Lord Saotome.

—¿Ha mandado buscar al médico?

—¿Al médico? No —respondió Gurio—. Todo ha ocurrido muy deprisa. Ni siquiera había pensado en... —Se calló e hizo un esfuerzo visible para recuperar el dominio de sí—. Sí, desde luego. El médico. El sabrá lo que se tiene que hacer con el cuerpo. Como es lógico no podemos dejarlo en el jardín. Sí, sí, lo haré llamar de inmediato. Excelente idea, Kou.

Lord Gurio se sintió muy aliviado de tener un objetivo concreto. Se dio la vuelta e hizo señas frenéticas a uno de los sirvientes.

—Quiero mirarlo de cerca —dijo Seiya a Serena en voz baja—. ¿Estás segura de que tú también quieres acercarte?

Ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Los dos se aproximaron al lugar donde Saotome yacía sobre la hierba húmeda. Serena no se sorprendió cuando las personas reunidas alrededor del cadáver se apartaron para dejar pasar a Seiya. Con frecuencia producía este efecto en los demás.

Un hombre delgado estaba de rodillas junto a Saotome. Tenía las manos unidas y se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante, sollozando.

—¡Qué desgracia! —susurró—. ¡Qué desgracia! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

No era la primera vez que presenciaba una muerte violenta, pero nunca se acostumbraría a aquella visión. En el caso de Lord Saotome no había sangre, pero su cuello estaba torcido formando un ángulo tan antinatural, que hizo que a Serena se le revolviera el estómago. Durante unos segundos horribles, Serena tuvo miedo de desmayarse.

Se concentró en los detalles y reconoció enseguida la calva, la chaqueta de color morado y el fular anudado de una forma muy sofisticada. Sin duda se trataba del mismo hombre que había visto en el pasillo con la criada rubia hacía poco.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Seiya con suavidad.

En efecto. Se trata del mismo hombre que he visto antes —respondió Serena.

El hombre delgado seguía balanceándose y lamentándose. —Es una desgracia. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Resulta extraño—dijo Seiya mientras examinaba el cadáver—.Va demasiado vestido.

—¿Perdona?

—Dijiste que él y una de las criadas se dirigían al tejado para una cita amorosa, pero él no se ha desvestido. Lleva la camisa y los pantalones abrochados y el fular anudado.

—Comprendo. —Serena reflexionó acerca de lo que él acababa de decir—. Quizá no tuvieron tiempo de realizar sus planes antes de la caída.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza con frialdad y convencimiento.

—Ha estado allí arriba bastante tiempo; el suficiente para desabrocharse los pantalones.

Ella levantó rápidamente la vista.

—¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

—Todavía no estoy seguro. —Seiya miró al hombre arrodillado y preguntó—: ¿Quién es usted?

—Hiro, señor —respondió el hombre con expresión de aturdimiento—. Soy su ayuda de cámara. O sea, lo era. Se trataba de un puesto excelente. Acabábamos de encargar varios abrigos y batas nuevos. Lord Saotome iba a casarse, ¿comprende? Quería ir a la última moda para complacer a su prometida. Me pregunto qué será de toda esa hermosa ropa.

—Mándelos a su familia, dijo Serena.

—Oh, no, señora. No haré nada semejante. —Hiro se puso de pie y retrocedió un paso—. Ahora nadie me paga. Debo buscar un nuevo empleo.

—¿Cuándo vio a Lord Saotome por última vez? —preguntó Seiya.

—Esta noche, cuando se dirigía al baile de disfraces. Tenía un aspecto inmejorable. Yo me he ocupado de que así fuera. Estaba encantado con el nudo de su fular. Yo me lo inventé, e incluso le di un nombre.

—¿Lo ha visto más tarde? —insistió Seiya.

—No. Me ha dado instrucciones de que no lo esperara levantado.

—¿Esto era habitual?

—Sí, señor. A su señoría le gustaba hacer algo de ejercicio con alguna muchacha antes de acostarse y no quería que yo estuviera por en medio.

Seiya apretó el brazo de Serena y la alejó de aquel lugar.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero echar una ojeada al dormitorio de Saotome.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

—No tengo ni idea.

Seiya interceptó al mayordomo, que estaba a medio vestir, y le preguntó cuál era la habitación de Lord Saotome. El mayordomo se lo indicó.

Lord Gurio, todavía muy inquieto, se les acercó a paso rápido—

—¿Qué sucede, Kou? —preguntó Lord Gurio—. ¿Ha habido algo nuevo?

—No, señor—respondió Seiya—. Sólo quiero echar una ojeada a los aposentos de Lord Saotome.

Quizá sería mejor que usted nos acompañara.

Sus palabras constituían una orden velada, pero a Gurio no pareció importarle que se la diera un hombre de una clase social inferior a la suya.

—Sí, desde luego —respondió. A continuación, se volvió con rapidez y los guió de regreso a la casa.

Cuando Seiya hablaba con una voz segura, grave y profunda, todo el mundo solía obedecerle sin titubear, pensó Serena. Seiya tenía la asombrosa capacidad de asumir el mando cuando los demás daban palos de ciego. Serena sospechaba que aquella sutil habilidad de Seiya era más compleja de lo que él creía o reconocería nunca.

Durante la última investigación que habían realizado juntos, un incidente convenció a Serena de que Seiya tenía dotes espontáneas de hipnotizador. Estaba segura de que el origen de sus habilidades procedía del pozo profundo de su interior. Y también estaba convencida de que él nunca reconocería sus capacidades, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Por causas que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, Seiya había decidido esconder aquella parte de su naturaleza tras varias capas de una lógica pertinaz y una voluntad de hierro.

Hasta que la conoció, Seiya consideraba que los hipnotizadores eran unos estafadores y unos charlatanes que se aprovechaban de los débiles y los crédulos. Cuando Seiya descubrió que ella había aprendido hipnotismo, su primera reacción fue desvalorizar sus habilidades. Más tarde, Serena notó que él aceptaba su talento hipnótico a regañadientes, aunque prefería ignorarlo tanto como le era posible.

Una vez en el interior del castillo, Serena y Seiya siguieron a su anfitrión escaleras arriba. Lord Gurio respiraba con dificultad y, cuando llegaron a la primera planta, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

Un gran número de invitados se arremolinaba en aquel piso. Entre ellos había una mujer de cabello rojo y brillante recogido en un moño flojo.

Serena no la reconoció hasta que se volvió. Se trataba de Kakyuu, que había quitado la peluca negra y la diadema en forma de cobra y había ni lado su vestido por una bata de seda verde adornada con intrincados bordados.

Kakyuu vio a Seiya y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó en voz baja—. Dicen que Saotome se ha caído del tejado y se ha roto el cuello.

—Eso parece —repuso Seiya.

Gurio sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó la frente. A continuación, miró al grupo de invitados.

—Ha ocurrido un accidente terrible. En realidad, ha sido espantoso. Pero les aseguro que todo está bajo control. El médico está de camino. Pueden regresar a sus aposentos.

Kakyuu frunció levemente el ceño y abrió los labios para formular una pregunta. Serena vio cómo

Seiya le indicaba que se callara con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

Kakyuu le hizo caso y cerró la boca.

—Discúlpanos —dijo Seiya—, pero tenemos prisa. Lord Gurio nos acompaña a los aposentos de Saotome.

Kakyuu se sobresaltó y, a continuación, Serena percibió que sus ojos oscuros reflejaban comprensión.

—Seiya, ¿crees que...? —susurró Kakyuu con una voz ronca.

—Hablaré contigo luego —respondió Seiya con amabilidad.

—Sí, lo comprendo. —Kakyuu se apartó de ellos con un movimiento elegante y miró a Serena pensativa.

El momento de entendimiento entre Seiya y Kakyuu fue breve, recapacitó Serena mientras seguía a los dos hombres a lo largo del pasillo, pero no había duda de que había intimidad entre ellos. Kakyuu ejercía cierto poder sobre Seiya y él, por su parte, asumía cierta responsabilidad hacia ella.

Si algo había aprendido de Seiya durante los últimos meses, pensó Serena, era que se tomaba sus responsabilidades con mucha seriedad.

Serena miró hacia atrás justo a tiempo de ver a Kakyuu entrar en una habitación. Y aquella habitación le resultaba muy familiar.

Al menos un misterio quedaba resuelto aquella noche, pensó Serena. Ahora sabía por qué la habían cambiado con tanta rapidez a la pequeña habitación situada al final del pasillo del piso de arriba. El ama de llaves y el mayordomo se habían puesto de acuerdo para ceder su confortable habitación de aquella planta a Kakyuu Chiba.

Gurio se detuvo delante de una puerta.

—Esta era la habitación de Saotome —anunció.

Seiya entró el primero. Encendió una vela e inspeccionó el lugar. A continuación se acercó a la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. La luz de la luna inundó la habitación y se unió al débil resplandor de la vela.

Serena entró y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era tan grande como la de Seiya. La cama era amplia y estaba cubierta con mullidos edredones que habían sido doblados como preparación para la noche. Era evidente que nadie la había utilizado. Las sábanas y las almohadas estaban intactas, y por uno de los lados asomaba el mango de un calentador de cama.

—Él le preguntó por qué no podían utilizar su cama —susurró Serena a Seiya—. Además, señaló que ya se la habían calentado.

Seiya estaba ocupado abriendo y cerrando los cajones de la cómoda de un modo enérgico y metódico y ni siquiera levantó la vista.

—¿Qué más dijo?

—Le preguntó a la criada por qué tenían que subir al tejado.

Gurio los miró desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué decís de una criada?

—Hace un rato, he visto a Lord Saotome en compañía de una criada alta y rubia. Sin duda alguna ellos se dirigían al tejado para mantener relaciones íntimas.

—Imposible. —Los lentes de Gurio temblaron de indignación—. En esta casa todo el mundo sabe que las relaciones íntimas entre el personal y los invitados están prohibidas de una forma terminante. ¡Lady Molly Gurio no tolera esta clase de cosas!.

Serena se detuvo delante de la mesita de noche y examinó el surtido de objetos dispuestos sobre la superficie de madera pulida.

—Esta criada parecía muy interesada en Saotome. Fue ella quien sugirió que subieran al tejado en lugar de utilizar la habitación.

—Ordenaré al mayordomo que se ocupe de esta cuestión —aseguró Gurio con una expresión decidida—. ¿Dice que era una mujer alta y rubia? No recuerdo a nadie del servicio que encaje con esta descripción. Es probable que se trate de una muchacha del pueblo que hayamos contratado para la ocasión. Con tantos invitados, se precisa más servicio del habitual.

—Comprendo.

No había nada extraño en el conjunto de objetos de la mesita de noche, pensó Serena. Sólo había un candelabro, unos lentes y un anillo.

Serena se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Seiya se puso detrás de ella con la vela y juntos examinaron las costosas prendas de vestir.

—Quiero hablar con la criada rubia —dijo Seiya mientras abría los cajones del armario y echaba una ojeada a los pañuelos y la ropa blanca cuidadosamente doblada—. ¿Puede decirle al mayordomo que la localice, señor?

—Si lo considera necesario... —Gurio dio un paso atrás y, a continuación, titubeó—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le preocupa de esta situación, Kou?

—Me gustaría averiguar si Saotome se hallaba aún con la criada cuando sufrió la caída mortal. —

Seiya se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche y observó los objetos que había encima—. Quizá pueda describirnos lo que ocurrió con exactitud.

—Muy bien, hablaré con Kagure. —Gurio se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, visiblemente aliviado de tener otro objetivo claro.

Serena abrió una maleta. Estaba vacía. Sin duda, cuanto había contenido colgaba ahora del armario. La cerró y miró a Seiya, que se estaba arrodillando para mirar debajo de la cama.

Ella vio que tensaba la mandíbula cuando pasaba su peso a la pierna izquierda, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no preguntarle si le dolía. A Seiya no le gustaba que le preguntaran constantemente acerca de la herida sufrida en Italia unos meses atrás. La herida había cicatrizado hacía tiempo, pero Serena sabía que todavía le dolía de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí abajo? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —Seiya terminó su examen de los tablones del suelo, se agarró a un pilar de la cama y tiró hacia arriba para ponerse en pie—. Creo que, aquí, hemos terminado. —A continuación se dio un masaje en el muslo izquierdo con impaciencia—. Vayamos al tejado.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Seiya? En realidad no crees que la muerte de Lord Saotome se debiera a un accidente, ¿no es así?

Durante unos segundos pareció que él intentaba evitar la respuesta. A continuación, se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo han asesinado.

—Temía que ya hubieras llegado a esta conclusión. Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que se trata de un asesinato?

—Es una larga historia. —Seiya cogió un pequeño candelabro con una vela y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Una historia que ahora no tengo tiempo de contar.

Serena se dijo que la estaba dejando al margen otra vez. Sin embargo, no era el momento de discutir sobre aquella cuestión.

—Está bien, pero ten en cuenta que espero una explicación adecuada lo antes posible.

Serena se encontró hablando con las paredes, pues Seiya ya estaba fuera, en el pasillo, camino de las escaleras.

Ella se disponía a seguirlo cuando algo la impulsó a echar un vistazo a la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesita de noche. Un pálido rayo de luna iluminaba los objetos que había encima y a Serena le pareció que algo había cambiado.

Al cabo de un segundo advirtió la diferencia: el anillo había desaparecido.

Una sensación de incomodidad recorrió su espina dorsal. Seiya no era un ladrón. Era evidente que se había hecho con el anillo por una buena razón y que había preferido no confiársela ni a ella ni a Gurio. Su compañero actuaba de una forma muy extraña desde que había mantenido aquella conversación con Kakyuu Chiba.

—Decididamente, no me gusta esa mujer —dijo en voz alta hacia el interior de la habitación vacía.


	6. Chapter 6

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 6**

En la planta de la servidumbre se desarrollaba la misma escena de confusión, curiosidad y temor que Serena había visto en las plantas inferiores. Los grupitos se arremolinaban en el pasillo, estrecho y de techo bajo, para hablar en voz baja.

Cuando Serena y Seiya aparecieron, las conversaciones se interrumpieron de forma repentina. Todos se volvieron para mirar a los intrusos que procedían de las plantas de los invitados.

Seiya se dirigió a la persona que tenía más cerca, una criada joven vestida con una bata y un camisón.

—¿Dónde están las escaleras que conducen al tejado? —le preguntó.

La muchacha jadeó y se quedó tan quieta como un conejo frente a un lobo. A continuación, miró a

Seiya con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de miedo en el rostro. Realizó varios intentos para hablar, pero sólo consiguió balbucear unos sonidos ininteligibles.

—El tejado, muchacha —repitió Seiya en un tono levemente fatalista—. ¿Dónde está la maldita escalera?

Las compañeras de la muchacha se apartaron con rapidez y dejaron que se enfrentara sola a Seiya.

—Po..., po..., por favor, señor. —Se interrumpió cuando Seiya se acercó más a ella. Parecía que fuera a echarse a llorar.

Serena suspiró. Había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas.

—Ya es suficiente. —Se colocó entre Seiya y la criada, que temblaba de forma visible—. La estás aterrorizando. Permíteme manejar este asunto.

Seiya se detuvo, molesto al verse privado de su presa. Sin embargo, no apartó su fría mirada de la temblorosa muchacha.

—Muy bien —masculló—. Pero actúa con rapidez. No hay tiempo que perder.

Serena no culpó a la pobre chica por su reacción. Seiya intimidaba mucho en momentos como aquél. Su actitud le hizo recordar la primera vez que lo conoció.

Serena recordaba la ocasión con mucha claridad. Aquella noche fatídica, en Roma, Seiya entró en la pequeña tienda de antigüedades que ella y su prima regentaban y empezó a destrozar todas las estatuas que encontró. Al principio, Serena creyó que estaba loco, pero después percibió su fría e inteligente mirada y comprendió que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Sin embargo, aquello hizo que le resultara todavía más amenazador.

—Tranquilízate —dijo Serena a la criada. A continuación, tocó el colgante de plata que llevaba en el cuello y habló en el tono suave y dulce que utilizaba cuando quería inducir un ligero estado hipnótico en la persona que tenía delante—. Mírame. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Todo va bien. No tengas miedo. No hay nada que temer.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y apartó su ansiosa mirada de la implacable expresión de

Seiya. A continuación, miró el colgante de Serena.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Serena con dulzura.

—Nell. Me llamo Nell, señora.

—Muy bien, Nell. Dime, ¿dónde están las escaleras que conducen al tejado?

—Al final del pasillo, señora. Pero Kagure nos ha dicho que no subamos allí. Teme que alguien pueda caer del tejado, porque la barandilla es muy baja.

—Comprendo. —Serena vio con el rabillo del ojo que Seiya se dirigía hacia las escaleras situadas al final del pasillo. Estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero se detuvo para formular una última pregunta a la muchacha —¿Conoces a todos los miembros del servicio, Nell?

—Sí, señora. Todos venimos del pueblo o de alguna de las granjas.

Ahora la muchacha hablaba con soltura. Ya no era necesario llamar su atención hacia el colgante, de modo que Serena dejó de manipularlo.

La muchacha parpadeo de nuevo y levanto la vista hacía los ojos de Serena.

—¿Conoces a una criada que es un poco más alta que tú y algo mayor? Tiene el cabello muy rubio y muchos tirabuzones. Esta noche llevaba puesta una cofia bastante grande adornada con una cinta azul. Parecía nueva y el ala era bastante más ancha que la de la tuya.

—Una cofia nueva con una cinta azul? —Nell se fijó en lo que, sin lugar a dudas, era el aspecto más importante de la descripción—. No, señor. Si una de nosotras tuviera la suerte de estrenar una cofia, todas lo sabríamos, puedo asegurárselo.

—¿Alguna de tus compañeras es alta y rubia?

—Bueno. Annie es alta, pero tiene el cabello oscuro. Betty es rubia, pero es más baja que yo. —Las facciones de la muchacha se contrajeron debido a la concentración—. No se me ocurre nadie que se parezca a la chica que usted ha descrito.

—Comprendo. Gracias, Nell. Has sido de gran ayuda.

—De nada, señora. —Nell realizó una ligera reverencia y lanzó una mirada incierta en dirección a Seiya, quien, en aquel momento, abría una puerta. A continuación, tragó con dificultad—. ¿El señor querrá formularme más preguntas?

—No te preocupes. Si quiere hablar contigo de nuevo, yo lo acompañaré.

Nell pareció aliviada.

—Gracias, señora.

Serena recorrió a paso ligero el pasillo, pero cuando llegó a la puerta de las escaleras Seiya ya había desaparecido. Como no disponía de ninguna vela, tuvo que subir a tientas el estrecho tramo de escaleras, pero la puerta de arriba estaba abierta. Salió al exterior, a la luz de la luna, y vio que Seiya miraba por encima del antepecho hacia los jardines. Serena se le acercó.

—¿Saotome cayó desde aquí? —preguntó.

—Eso creo. Hay marcas en la tierra que cubre el antepecho. ¿Las ves?

Seiya levantó la vela para que iluminara el murete. Había varias marcas en el polvo, el hollín y la suciedad que cubrían la piedra. Parecían hechas por un hombre que intentaba evitar desesperadamente una caída que conduciría a la muerte. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena.

—Sí —susurró—. Las veo.

—Por lo visto, la mujer lo atrajo hasta el tejado deliberadamente.

—Seiya paseó a lo largo del murete con parsimonia—. ¿Dices que Saotome estaba bastante bebido? Entonces debía de costarle mantener el equilibrio y no hacía falta mucha fuerza para empujarlo por encima del antepecho. Sólo era cuestión de escoger el momento adecuado.

—Por alguna razón, todavía no me has explicado por qué estás convencido de que se trata de un asesinato —dijo Serena con calma—. Además, no he visto nada que indique que no se trata de un accidente.

—¿Qué has averiguado de la criada alta y rubia?

—A Nell no se le ocurrió nadie que encajara con mi descripción —contestó Serena en tono vacilante.

Seiya se detuvo unos instantes y la miró. A la luz de la vela su rostro ofrecía, sin lugar a dudas, un aspecto siniestro. Serena comprendía la reacción de Nell. Si no se estaba familiarizado con Seiya cuando iba «de caza», el impulso era salir corriendo para salvar la vida, pensó ella.

—Quizá se trataba de una de las invitadas con el disfraz que llevó en la fiesta de esta noche —dijo él con lentitud.

Serena recordó la breve visión que tuvo de la mujer que acompañaba a Saotome.

—No creo que se tratara de uno de los disfraces que vestiría un invitado de Gurio. Era demasiado vulgar, demasiado realista, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir? La tela no era de buena calidad y no creo que ninguna de las damas de la fiesta de esta noche vistiera una ropa así. El vestido estaba confeccionado con un tejido basto y vulgar, y los zapatos, las medias y el delantal se parecían mucho a los que llevan las criadas de Gurio.

—Entonces no se trataba de un disfraz para una fiesta, sino de un verdadero disfraz —dijo Seiya con parsimonia.

—Seiya, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me expliques con precisión qué está ocurriendo.

Seiya permaneció unos instantes en silencio, después reanudó el paseo por el borde del tejado. Serena sabía que buscaba otros indicios de lo que había ocurrido allí poco tiempo antes y temió que intentara eludir su pregunta.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al extremo opuesto del tejado, empezó a hablar.

—Ya te he contado que, durante la guerra, llevé a cabo varias pesquisas en nombre de la Corona y por mediación de mi amigo Lord Kumada.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que eras un espía, pero te ruego que vayas al meollo de la cuestión.

—Prefiero evitar el término «espía» cuando me refiero a mi antigua profesión —Se inclinó para mirar más de cerca algo que vio sobre la piedra— Esa palabra tiene connotaciones muy desagradables.

—Ya sé que esa profesión no se considera adecuada para un caballero. Sin embargo, no es necesario que nos andemos con rodeos cuando estamos solos, como ahora. Es indudable que eras un espía. Yo, por mi parte, me vi obligada a trabajar en el mundo del comercio para sobrevivir mientras estaba en Roma. Ninguno de los dos posee el tipo de pasado que desearía desvelar en los círculos de la alta sociedad. Pero esto ahora no importa. Continúa con tu relato.

Seiya se irguió y miró la noche.

—Maldita sea, Serena, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme la razón de que te quedaras el anillo de la mesita de noche de Saotome?

—Ah, ¿de modo que te has dado cuenta? —Seiya esbozó una sonrisa— Eres muy observadora. Estás realizando grandes progresos en esta profesión. En efecto, me quedé el anillo.

—¿Por qué? Yo sé que no eres un ladrón.

Seiya metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el anillo. Lo examinó unos instantes a la luz de la vela.

—Aunque tuviera el instinto de robar, nunca habría elegido esta joya en concreto. Si me la he quedado es porque estoy seguro de que la dejaron allí para que yo la encontrara.

Serena se estremeció. Se acercó a Seiya y miró el anillo que sostenía en la mano. A la temblorosa luz de la vela, vislumbró un cofre de oro en miniatura. Seiya levantó la tapa con la punta de un dedo. Una pequeña calavera fantasmagórica situada sobre dos huesos en cruz miró a Serena.

—Es un anillo mortuorio —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño—Antiguamente eran muy populares, aunque no comprendo por qué alguien querría recordar constantemente la inevitabilidad de la muerte.

—Hace tres años, una condesa de edad, una viuda rica y dos caballeros adinerados murieron en lo que parecía una serie de accidentes y suicidios. Una tarde me puse a hablar por casualidad con mi amigo Kumada sobre aquellos hechos. Durante la conversación se me ocurrió que, en todos los casos, alguien había obtenido unas ganancias sustanciosas a causa de los fallecimientos.

—¿Te refieres a las herencias?

—Así es. En los cuatro casos el resultado fue que unas fortunas cuantiosas, un par de fincas considerables y uno o dos títulos cambiaron de manos.

—¿Qué te sorprende de estos hechos? Estas cosas ocurren cuando las personas ricas y con títulos fallecen.

—Desde luego. Sin embargo, otros aspectos de aquellas muertes despertaron mi curiosidad. Los dos suicidios, por ejemplo, me parecieron muy improbables. Kumada, quien siempre está enterado de los asuntos de los miembros de la alta sociedad, no tenía noticia de que los dos hombres que se suicidaron padecieran de melancolía, estuvieran gravemente enfermos o hubieran sufrido pérdidas financieras recientes.

—¿Y qué hay de los accidentes?

—La condesa cayó a un lago. Por lo visto, la superficie helada se rompió cuando paseaba durante una fría tarde de invierno. La viuda rica cayó de noche por unas escaleras mientras estaba sola en su casa. Se rompió el cuello.

Se produjo un breve silencio. Serena miró, sin ganas, hacia el lugar donde, por lo visto, Saotome había realizado un intento frenético por evitar la caída que le había causado la muerte.

Seiya siguió su mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sin duda su muerte no fue muy distinta de la de Saotome.

—Continúa.

Seiya reanudó su lento paseo.

—Kumada me sugirió que investigara las muertes. De una forma discreta, desde luego. Nadie había hablado de asesinato y ninguna de las familias implicadas habría deseado que se hiciera.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Durante las pesquisas sobre la muerte de la viuda averigüé que su ama de llaves encontró una joya muy desagradable cerca del cadáver.

A Serena se le helaron las manos de miedo.

—¿Un anillo mortuorio?

—Así es. —Seiya cerró con fuerza la mano sobre el anillo—. El ama de llaves había servido a la viuda durante muchos años y estaba segura de que el anillo no formaba parte de las joyas de la difunta.

Cuando investigué los dos suicidios, averigüé que, en la biblioteca de ambos hombres, se encontraron unos anillos similares. Sin embargo, los ayudantes de cámara de aquellos hombres no reconocieron los anillos.

De repente, Serena percibió el aire frío de la noche.

—Empiezo a comprender que estés tan intrigado por la muerte _de _Saotome.

—Quince días después de empezar mis indagaciones, hubo una quinta muerte. En apariencia, un

Lord de edad había tomado una sobredosis de láudano. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, y gracias a los contactos de Kumada, me enteré del sospechoso suicidio casi de inmediato. Con la ayuda de mi amigo, pude entrar en la casa antes de que se llevaran el cadáver y examiné la habitación en la que había fallecido.

En su escritorio encontré un anillo igual a los otros, pero esto no fue todo lo que descubrí.

—¿Qué más averiguaste?

—En el alféizar de la ventana había un poco de lodo. Parecía que alguien había entrado por allí aquella noche. Quizá para manipular el láudano. En el jardín descubrí un pedacito de una tela de seda negra de buena calidad que se había enganchado en la rama de un árbol. Más tarde localicé la tienda donde la vendían y conseguí una descripción del hombre que la había comprado.

—Un trabajo brillante.

—Otras pistas salieron a la luz. —Seiya se interrumpió—. Pero no te aburriré con el resto de los detalles.

Baste con decir que una cosa llevó a la otra y al final identifiqué al asesino. Sin embargo, él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba acorralando.

—¿Se fugó del país?

Seiya puso un pie sobre el murete de piedra y apoyó el codo en el muslo. Parecía sentirse perdido mientras miraba el oscuro horizonte.

—No —dijo por fin—. Se consideraba un caballero que me había retado a un duelo letal, si se le puede llamar así. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido, se disparó un tiro en la sien.

—Comprendo.

En una caja de seguridad que guardaba en su estudio, encontré su colección de anillos mortuorios y un diario en el que detallaba los ingresos que percibió por los crímenes.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Llevaba un diario de cuentas de los crímenes?

—Así es.

—¿Y qué hay de los anillos? ¿Por qué los dejaba en el lugar del crimen?

—En mi opinión, constituían su firma. Era una forma de acreditar su autoría.

Serena lo miró horrorizada.

—¿Quieres decir que firmaba sus espantosas acciones como un artista firma sus obras?

—En efecto. Se sentía orgulloso de sus habilidades. Como es lógico, no podía vanagloriarse de los asesinatos en el club, de modo que decidió dejar un anillo entre las pertenencias de las víctimas.

—Gracias a Dios te diste cuenta de lo que ocurría y pusiste fin a su carrera.

—Todo el asunto se silenció, evidentemente. Nunca se encontraron pruebas concretas de los asesinatos y ninguna de las familias deseaba ser objeto del escándalo que acarrearía una investigación. —La voz de Seiya se volvió áspera—. A menudo he pensado que, si hubiera prestado más atención y hubiera actuado con mayor rapidez, podría haber salvado algunas vidas.

—Tonterías. —Serena se puso delante de él—. No debes hablar así, Seiya. No permitiré que te culpes por no haber resuelto el caso de inmediato. Por lo visto, nadie se había dado cuenta de que se cometían aquellos asesinatos hasta que tú encajaste las piezas del rompecabezas. Es evidente que identificaste a un asesino muy inteligente que, sin duda, habría continuado asesinando de una forma indefinida si no lo hubieras detenido. Seiya apretó con fuerza el anillo, sin responder.

—¿El asesino mataba por puro placer? —preguntó ella—. ¿O tenía algún motivo inconcebible para cometer los asesinatos?

—Sin duda, lo hizo, en parte, por el dinero —explicó Seiya—. Cobraba unos honorarios por los asesinatos.

Las transacciones estaban anotadas de una forma explícita en el diario. En él constaban las fechas de sus acciones y las sumas de dinero que percibió. Tuvo mucho cuidado en proteger a sus clientes. Sus nombres no figuraban en ningún lugar, Seguramente, como contrapartida, ellos no conocían la identidad del hombre a quien pagaron para cometer los asesinatos a sangre fría.

—Un asesino profesional a sueldo —susurró ella—. Vaya forma más espantosa de ganarse la vida.

¿Y dices que se trataba de un caballero?

—Sin duda alguna. Tenía unos modales excelentes, buen gusto y una gran dosis de encanto. Caía bien tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres. Le llovían las invitaciones. Pertenecía a dos o tres clubes. En pocas palabras, se movía con libertad en los círculos de la alta sociedad. —Seiya dirigió la vista a la pequeña calavera—. Ese era su terreno de caza, ¿comprendes?

—«Terreno de caza» es una expresión muy desafortunada.

—Encontraba a sus clientes y a sus víctimas en los ambientes distinguidos, y desdeñaba a los asaltadores de caminos, los ladrones y los asesinos vulgares. El no se consideraba un criminal común.

—En fin. Como hemos ido descubriendo, unos cuantos criminales proceden de los ambientes respetables —Serena se interrumpió.

Ahora más que nunca, le preocupaba la expresión de angustia de Seiya. Era evidente que los sucesos de aquel caso, ocurrido tres años antes, le habían afectado de una forma muy personal. La intuición de Serena se despertó—. Seiya, ¿conocías a aquel hombre antes de saber que asesinaba a otras personas por dinero? ¿Lo considerabas un amigo?

—Hubo un tiempo en que habría confiado mi vida a Darien Chiba.

De hecho, lo hice en varias ocasiones.

Aquella cruda admisión le proporcionó a Serena todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Lo siento mucho. —Serena puso la mano sobre el hombro de Seiya—. Debió de ser terrible averiguar la verdad.

—Fue nuestra maldita amistad lo que me impidió ver la realidad durante tanto tiempo. —La mano que tenía apoyada en el muslo se crispó en un gesto de indignación hacia sí mismo—. Él contaba con esa relación de amistad. La utilizó en el depravado juego que empleó conmigo. Incluso simuló que me ayudaba a investigar los asesinatos.

—No debes hablar como si hubieras fallado. De hecho, resolviste el caso.

Él no le prestó atención y dejó que su mirada se perdiera más allá de los jardines, por encima de los bosques iluminados por la luz de la luna.

—Kumada nos presentó. Había estado observando a Darien en las mesas de juego porque necesitábamos a alguien diestro con las cartas para una investigación concreta. También sabía que Chiba tenía el temperamento adecuado para actuar como espía. A Darien le gustaba asumir riesgos.

—Comprendo. —Serena no levantó la mano de su hombro en un intento de transmitirle ánimos sin palabras—. Todavía no entiendo por qué todo esto te afecta de una forma tan personal, Seiya.

—Lamento decir que quizá fui el responsable de que emprendiera el camino que lo llevó a ser un asesino a sueldo.

—Esto es indignante, Seiya. —Serena, trastornada, le apretó el hombro con fuerza—. No puedo creer que te sientas culpable de que tu amigo se convirtiera en un asesino. Es totalmente absurdo.

—Ojalá tuvieras razón. Pero la cuestión es que las primeras anotaciones de su diario estaban fechadas poco después de que él y yo empezaremos a trabajar juntos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tuviste algo que ver en que se convirtiera en un asesino?

—Yo era su mentor. Le enseñé la profesión de espía y le asigné las misiones. —Seiya suspiró—.

Desde luego, tenía aptitudes para el trabajo.

—Continúa.

—Durante su segunda misión, ocurrió un incidente. Debí haberle prestado más atención en aquel momento.

—Cuéntame el incidente —le apremió Serena.

—Le encargué que siguiera a un hombre porque sospechábamos que estaba involucrado en una red de traidores a la Corona. Según Darien, aquel hombre lo vio y sacó una navaja con intención de matarlo. Darien me dijo que se vio obligado a defenderse. Mató a aquel hombre y se deshizo del cuerpo en el río. En aquel momento no teníamos ninguna razón para dudar de su versión de los hechos.

—Continúa, te lo ruego.

—Darien se desenvolvió bien en aquella investigación y deseaba llevar a cabo más misiones de aquel tipo —explicó Seiya—. Los amigos de Kumada, muy bien situados en las altas esferas del

Gobierno, se mostraron muy satisfechos. La muerte del traidor no les preocupó en absoluto y me indicaron que encargara más misiones a Chiba.

—¿Ocurrieron más muertes como aquélla?

—Que yo sepa, una. Una vez más, los amigos de Kumada estuvieron de acuerdo en que se trató de un caso claro de defensa propia y, como el difunto era, además, un asesino, nadie derramó ninguna lágrima. Es posible que se dieran dos incidentes más de aquel tipo. Nunca lo sabré con certeza. Darien no reconoció su implicación y nadie estaba interesado en llevar a cabo una investigación.

—¿Porque las muertes resultaban convenientes para el Gobierno?

—No sólo por eso. Además, aquellas muertes tuvieron como resultado la adquisición de información militar y naval secreta de Francia. —Seiya titubeó—. Con frecuencia me he preguntado si Darien empezó a disfrutar con los asesinatos cuando sirvió como espía.

—¿Qué ocurrió después que Napoleón fuera derrotado por primera vez?

—Darien volvió a las mesas de juego. Parecía defenderse bien en aquel ambiente. Nuestros caminos se separaron. De vez en cuando nos encontrábamos en los clubes, pero solíamos vernos poco.

—¿Fue entonces cuando oíste por primera vez los rumores sobre las muertes misteriosas en los círculos de la alta sociedad?

—Sí, creo que sí. Pero debo admitir que la muerte ocasional de un Lord de edad o de una viuda rica no despertaba mi curiosidad ni mi interés, ni la de los demás. Estaba ocupado con mi carrera como hombre de negocios y educando a Yaten. Tenía poco tiempo para malgastarlo en especulaciones ociosas. Luego, Napoleón huyó de Elba y de nuevo estalló la guerra.

—Y Kumada te reclutó de nuevo para tu antigua profesión —continuó ella.

—Y también reclutó a Darien. Sin embargo, esta vez Kumada no me encargó que pasara las instrucciones a Chiba. Se podría decir que Chiba y yo éramos colegas e intercambiábamos información, pero no trabajábamos juntos.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar de él?

—Fue durante los meses que siguieron a la victoria de Waterloo. Los accidentes y suicidios que te he mencionado se sucedieron en un lapso de tiempo muy corto. En aquella época, yo empezaba a establecerme en mi nueva profesión de detective privado. Como ya te he contado, empecé a percibir similitudes en las muertes.

—Y, al final, las pistas te llevaron a Darien Chiba —concluyó ella.

—Así es. Durante la investigación, mostré los anillos de las calaveras a Kumada. El recordaba unos antiguos rumores acerca de un asesino profesional que había utilizado la misma firma. Le llamaban "El Portador de la Muerte". Se decía que quien lo conocía y averiguaba su verdadera identidad no vivía para contarlo. Por lo visto, Chiba había oído aquella leyenda y decidió imitarla.

—Seiya, escúchame. La decisión de Chiba de convertirse en un asesino profesional no tuvo nada que ver con el trabajo que realizó para ti.

—En la caja fuerte donde encontré los anillos y el diario había una nota. Estaba dirigida a mí. En ella, Darien decía que si yo la encontraba significaba que había ganado y me felicitaba como si fuera el vencedor de una partida de ajedrez.

—Una vileza así es inconcebible.

—En la nota también aseguraba que yo era un oponente digno. La última línea decía: «Lo que más echaré de menos es la emoción de la caza.»

—Era un auténtico monstruo.

—Debo decirte —continuó Seiya en voz baja— que, a veces, comprendo demasiado bien su pasión por la caza.

—¡Seiya!

—Cuando sé que he encontrado el rastro de una presa, una sensación muy intensa se apodera de mí. Es innegable que este trabajo tiene un lado oscuro. —Seiya la miró a través de la luz oscilante de la vela y sus ojos brillaron como los de una gran bestia nocturna—. En una ocasión, Chiba me dijo que los dos teníamos mucho en común. Quizá tuviera razón.

—No sigas por este camino, Seiya. —Serena le apretó el brazo con fuerza—. No te permito que sugieras que Chiba y tú os parecíais en algo. Encontrar satisfacción en la caza es una cosa. Buscar respuestas y luchar para que se cumpla la justicia forma parte de tu naturaleza. Pero sentir placer al provocar la muerte es algo completamente distinto. Los dos sabemos que tú nunca podrías sentirte de esta manera.

—Algunas noches me he preguntado si la diferencia entre Chiba y yo radica sólo en una cuestión de grados nada más.

—¡Maldita sea, Seiya! No toleraré que hables de esta manera tan absurda. ¿Me oyes?

Él sonrió sin ganas. —Sí, señora Tsukino, te oigo.

—No conocí a Darien Chiba, pero te aseguro que él y tú sois tan distintos como la noche y el día.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó él con una suavidad exagerada.

—Estoy absolutamente convencida. Mi intuición, como bien sabes, está muy desarrollada. —Serena habría querido zarandearlo—. Tú no eres un asesino, Seiya Kou.

Seiya no respondió, pero su mirada permaneció fija de un modo desconcertante.

Entonces Serena se acordó de su último caso, aquel que ella había anotado en su diario con el nombre de «El caso del hipnotizador loco». Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, es posible que, a lo largo de los años, hayan ocurrido uno o dos incidentes desafortunados, pero lo cierto es que se trató de accidentes.

—Accidentes —repitió Seiya maquinalmente.

—No, no fueron accidentes —se corrigió ella de inmediato—.Fueron actos desesperados de extremo valor destinados a salvar la vida de otras personas, como la mía. Y, desde luego, no se trató de asesinatos a sangre fría. Hay una diferencia enorme, Seiya. — Serena soltó un profundo suspiro—. Y ahora, ya basta de esta cuestión. Cuéntame dónde encaja Kakyuu

Chiba en este caso.

—¿Kakyuu? —Seiya frunció el ceño—. ¿No te lo he contado?.

—No, no me lo has contado.

—Era la esposa de Darien.

—La esposa de Chiba... Comprendo. Supongo que eso explica unas cuantas cosas.

—Se conocieron durante la primavera anterior a la batalla de Waterloo Kakyuu se enamoró apasionadamente de Chiba y, por lo visto, él se sintió cautivado por ella de la misma manera. Hicieron planes para casarse. Y cuando Darien volvió a trabajar como espía, aquel verano, utilizó la posición de Kakyuu en la alta sociedad para acceder a determinadas personas de fortuna. Creemos que, además de utilizar a las personas que le presentaron para obtener información secreta, también aprovechó aquellas oportunidades para contactar con algunos de sus clientes privados.

—¡Santo cielo!

—Una noche, Kakyuu descubrió la verdad acerca de cómo Chiba se ganaba la vida. Se sintió horrorizada y huyó de su lado. A menudo me he preguntado si la verdadera razón de que Chiba se pegara un tiro aquella noche fue que había perdido a la mujer que amaba y no que yo lo estuviera acorralando.

—Me cuesta creer que un asesino tenga capacidad romántica —murmuró ella.

—Lo curioso es que, a su manera, Chiba era, al mismo tiempo, un hombre melodramático y un romántico. Me recordaba a los pintores o a los poetas que desean pasar por cualquier experiencia que les permita alcanzar las cimas más altas de la emoción y las sensaciones.

—¿Sin tener en cuenta el precio que deban pagar?

—Chiba nunca tuvo en cuenta el coste. Vivía para la experiencia siguiente.

—¿Qué hizo Kakyuu cuando averiguó que él se había suicidado?

—Se quedó destrozada. Es la única ocasión en la que la he visto en aquel estado. Chiba era el único hombre al que había amado de verdad y ella era inconsolable. Lo que la hirió de aquel modo tan profundo no fue sólo que él se quitara la vida...

—¿Fue el hecho de haberlo amado y no haber visto su verdadera naturaleza?

—Sí. Kakyuu es una mujer de mundo, como ya habrás deducido. Se consideraba una persona inteligente y fuerte y no comprendía que pudieran engañarla en el amor. La decepción que sufrió con Darien la afectó en lo más hondo.

Serena se dijo que debería sentir cierta compasión por Kakyuu, pero cuando se acordaba de que la había descubierto abrazada al cuello de Seiya le resultaba imposible sentir lástima por ella.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que averiguar que el amante de una es un asesino profesional que experimenta satisfacción haciendo su trabajo, hasta el punto de dejar una marca personal, destrozaría los nervios de cualquier mujer, incluso los de Cleopatra.

—Tengo la impresión de que te sientes obligado en todo este asunto —dijo Serena—. Y no me cabe duda de que la señora Chiba influye en tu estado de ánimo. ¿Ella te culpa por haber iniciado a Chiba en el camino que lo condujo a su destrucción?

—No lo ha expresado de una forma clara, pero sí, creo que es así como se siente.

—¡Tonterías! —repitió ella en un tono más rotundo esta vez—. Nada más que tonterías.

—Creo que, en cierto modo, ella también se siente culpable porque le ayudó a establecer los contactos que condujeron a las muertes.

Serena suspiró —¡Qué historia tan triste!

Seiya abrió la mano y la luz de la vela iluminó la diminuta calavera y los huesos cruzados.

—Y ahora parece que alguien quiere repetirla.

—Supongo que no creerás que Darien Chiba ha regresado de la tumba para proseguir su carrera...

—No, claro que no. Yo mismo encontré el cadáver de Chiba y presencié su entierro. Sin embargo, el nuevo asesino ha enviado un anillo como éste a Kakyuu y estoy convencido de que quería que yo encontrara este otro.

—¿Un viejo conocido que anuncia su vuelta a la ciudad?

—Eso parece. Cuando Kakyuu encontró el anillo en la puerta de su casa esta mañana fue presa del pánico. Esta es la razón de que me siguiera hasta aquí.

—Hummm.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La verdad es que esta noche no me ha parecido que Kakyuu sintiera pánico.

Seiya esbozó una mueca irónica.

—Kakyuu no es el tipo de persona que se desmaya con facilidad. Sin embargo, la conozco mejor que tú y puedes creerme cuando te digo que esta noche tenía los nervios destrozados.

—Si tú lo dices... Pero, en mi opinión, utiliza el sentimiento de culpa para manipularte.

—No necesita llegar a esto para que la ayude en este asunto, y estoy convencido de que lo sabe. —Seiya se metió el anillo en el bolsillo—. Nadie quiere encontrar a este Portador de la Muerte más que yo. Ha lanzado su reto y no hay tiempo que perder.

—Debes permitir que te ayude, Seiya.

—De ningún modo. No quiero que te involucres en este caso.

—Acabas de decir que es imperativo resolverlo lo antes posible. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener. Además, no se puede decir que sea una novata en este tipo de cosas.

—Maldita sea, Serena...

Ella levantó la mano para hacerlo callar.

—Te recuerdo que soy la única testigo que tienes por el momento. Reconozco que no puedo ofrecer una descripción exacta de la criada que acompañó a Saotome hasta aquí, pero me fijé en ciertos detalles que pueden ser útiles. —Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio un trozo de tela blanca a la sombra de una chimenea —¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Cogió la vela de la mano de Seiya y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la chimenea.

Seiya bajó el pie del muro de piedra y la siguió.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No estoy segura, pero si es lo que creo, tenemos la primera pista. —A continuación, se inclinó y recogió la tela—. Es la cofia.

—¿Estás segura? —Seiya tomó la cofia grande y flexible de la mano de ella y la examinó con atención a la luz de la vela—. A mí me parece como la cofia de cualquier otra mujer.

—No exactamente. El ala es más ancha de lo común y tiene una cinta. Con toda seguridad es la que llevaba puesta la criada rubia. No me extrañaría encontrar algún cabello rubio en su interior cuando la examinemos a una luz más potente. Seiya, esto demuestra que el nuevo asesino es una mujer.

Seiya miró con atención la cofia un buen rato.

—O un hombre que se viste de mujer para ocultar su verdadera identidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, Serena y Seiya encontraron a Gurio esperándolos en la biblioteca con Kagure, el mayordomo, y un hombrecillo nervioso que era médico y se llamaba Eguchi.

Sentado tras el enorme escritorio, Gurio parecía todavía más bajito e insignificante. Seiya vio que tenía una copa en la mano y que ya se había bebido la mitad de su contenido.

Era evidente que el licor había ejercido un efecto medicinal en sus nervios, pues ya no parecía ansioso o inseguro. Su señoría estaba, de nuevo, al mando de su castillo.

En respuesta a la pregunta de Serena, Kagure les informó de que ninguna de las empleadas fijas de la casa encajaba con la descripción de la criada rubia.

Serena blandió la cofia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dicen de esto?

Todos miraron la cofia.

—No pongo en duda que viera a Saotome con una mujer —contestó Gurio a Serena—. Quizá se trataba de una de las muchachas del pueblo. En cualquier caso, es evidente que Saotome bebió demasiado, buscó a una muchacha voluntariosa y subió con ella al tejado para sus devaneos amorosos. Lo que ocurrió después fue un desafortunado accidente. —A continuación, miró al médico con ojos penetrantes—. ¿No es así, doctor Eguchi?

—Desde luego. —Eguchi se aclaró la garganta y estiró la columna para parecer más alto mientras permanecía sentado en su silla—. He examinado el cadáver —anunció con voz grave—, y no tengo ninguna duda de que Saotome ha sido víctima de un accidente.

Seiya maldijo en silencio. Era obvio que Gurio había decidido cerrar el asunto del accidente de

Saotome lo antes posible. De ningún modo aceptaría ninguna sugerencia de asesinato.

—Señor —dijo Serena con ceño—, Kou y yo sospechamos que la muchacha voluntariosa, sea quien sea, arrastró, de forma deliberada, a Saotome hasta el tejado. Debemos comprobar si alguien puede identificarla.

Gurio enarcó las cejas mientras miraba a Kagure.

El mayordomo adoptó una actitud impasible.

—Como su señoría ha indicado, es probable que la criada sea una de las muchachas del pueblo contratada de forma temporal. Sin duda sintió pánico cuando Lord Saotome sufrió el desafortunado accidente y se fugó del castillo antes de que nadie pudiera interrogarla. Como es lógico, tenía razones para desaparecer. Después de todo, si se sabía que había subido al tejado con un caballero para sus devaneos amorosos, le resultaría muy difícil encontrar otro empleo en el vecindario.

—También es posible que todavía se encuentre en el castillo —repuso Serena con determinación—Debemos reunir a todos los empleados y a los invitados e interrogarlos.

Gurio se puso colorado. Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces; al final consiguió hablar.

—¿Interrogar a los invitados? ¿Ha perdido el juicio, señora Tsukino? Le prohíbo hacer tal cosa.

—Señor, quizás estemos hablando de un caso de asesinato.

—¡A Saotome no lo han asesinado! Ha sido un accidente.

—Tenemos muchas razones para creer que...

—Puede usted creer lo que quiera, señora Tsukino. Sin embargo, ésta es mi casa y no permitiré que se incomode a mis invitados más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

Aquel camino no les conduciría a nada, pensó Seiya. Miró a Gurio.

—Está de acuerdo en que Saotome se encontraba con una mujer poco antes de caer pero, en su opinión, ella no tuvo nada que ver con su muerte, ¿no es así?

—Saotome estaba borracho. —Gurio bebió un largo trago brandy y dejó la copa sobre el escritorio—Perdió el equilibrio y éste es el fin de la historia. Ha sido una tragedia, pero, desde luego, no se trata de un asesinato.

Era una lástima que Gurio se hubiera repuesto de su anterior confusión y hubiera encontrado apoyo en el mayordomo y el médico local, pensó Seiya. En opinión de Gurio, la situación estaba bajo control,y había recuperado la autoridad. No se le podía culpar por no querer aceptar la escandalosa posibilidad de que se tratara de un asesinato. Aquel tipo de rumores eran muy difíciles de acallar.

—Señor —intervino Seiya con voz tranquila—, permítame decirle que, en mi opinión profesional, hay una serie de preguntas relacionadas con este caso que deberían responderse. Con su permiso, desearía continuar la investigación.

—Eso es imposible, Kou. —Gurio golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de las manos y se puso de pie—. Esta situación ha ido demasiado lejos. Ya ha habido demasiados trastornos en esta casa. Lady Gurio está muy alterada.

Serena golpeó la alfombra con un pie. Seiya percibió la fulminante expresión de sus ojos y le hizo una señal, pero ella la ignoró.

—La preocupación de Lady Gurio es muy comprensible, señor —dijo Serena con decisión—, pero, como le hemos explicado, es muy posible que nos encontremos frente a un caso de asesinato. Y, dadas las circunstancias, unas cuantas preguntas realizadas con discreción están más que justificadas. Además, no supondrán un gran inconveniente para sus invitados.

—Por última vez: he decidido que éste no es un caso de asesinato afirmó Gurio con crispación—

. Y yo determinaré lo que constituye o no un inconveniente para mis invitados, señora.

—Señor, debo insistir en que nos permita realizar una investigación replico Serena—. Le aseguro que tenemos experiencia en este tipo de situaciones y...

Gurio reaccionó como Seiya esperaba. Su señoría explotó.

—¿Insiste usted? —El rostro de Gurio adquirió un desagradable morado—. ¿Insiste usted, señora

Tsukino? ¿Quién se cree que es?

Seiya soltó aire y se preparó para lo inevitable. ¡Y pensar que ella tenía el valor de acusarlo de no ser diplomático con sus clientes!

—No le corresponde a usted insistir en nada relacionado con esta casa —rugió Gurio— Y para ser sincero, señora, ni usted ni el señor Kou estarían aquí esta noche si no hubiera tenido que devolverle un antiguo favor a Lord Taiki.

—Comprendo, señor —dijo Serena con precipitación—. Sin duda, ha sido usted muy amable al invitarnos a su fiesta. Le aseguro que el señor Kou y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien. Todo es sumamente elegante. Sin embargo, debo hacer constar que mi dormitorio es muy pequeño y está amueblado de un modo impropio. Aunque supongo que se trata sólo de un descuido.

—¿Qué dice usted? —Gurio abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿Ahora se queja de las medidas de su dormitorio?

—No se preocupe, señor. Estoy convencida de que no ha sido culpa suya que me trasladaran de unos aposentos muy dignos en la segunda planta a una habitación mucho menos apropiada en la última planta. —Serena realizó un gesto como si quisiera restar importancia a aquella cuestión—. Será suficiente para el tiempo que vamos a estar aquí. Pero, volviendo a nuestra teoría sobre los sucesos de esta noche...

Gurio se agarró al borde del escritorio con sus rechonchas manos y se inclinó hacia delante como un toro dispuesto a embestir.

—En mi opinión, señora, tanto usted como el señor Kou están obsesionados con su extraña teoría sobre ciertos hechos delictivos y, sin duda, no podrán disfrutar del resto de su estancia en mi casa.

—Es usted muy amable al preocuparse de nuestro disfrute, señor, pero no es necesario. Nos las arreglaremos a la perfección. Estoy segura.

—No creo que sea posible —gruñó Gurio—, pues, sin duda, desean regresar a Londres lo antes posible. —No, en realidad...

—A primera hora de la mañana, Kagure enviará a una criada y a un ayudante de cámara a sus respectivas habitaciones para ayudarlos a hacer el equipaje. El carruaje estará listo a las nueve. Aunque..., bien pensado, pongamos que estará preparado a las ocho y media. El viaje a la ciudad es largo, así que estoy seguro de que querrán partir temprano.

Serena lo observó durante unos segundos muda de sorpresa. A continuación, la rabia apareció en sus ojos y abrió los labios para hablar.

—Excelente sugerencia, señor —replicó Seiya antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada. A continuación, se puso a su lado, la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella hacia la puerta—. Vamos, señora Tsukino. Será mejor que subamos a nuestras habitaciones y nos preparemos para el viaje.

Durante unos segundos, Seiya pensó que ella no lo seguiría, de modo que le apretó el brazo con fuerza en señal de advertencia.

—Sí desde luego —dijo Serena mientras miraba a Gurio con risa acerada—. Buenas noches, señor. Espero que, tras nuestra partida, sus invitados no sufran más accidentes. Piense, sólo, en los efectos que tendría otro incidente como el de esta noche. Si los invitados a sus celebraciones sufren accidentes inexplicables, usted y su esposa quizá descubran que sus fiestas no son tan bien recibidas en el futuro.

Seiya se estremeció, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

A Gurio se le erizaron los bigotes de rabia.

—¿Cómo se atreve, señora? Si pretende sugerir que intento ocultar, de forma deliberada, un acto criminal...

—Esto todavía no se ha establecido, ¿no cree? —soltó Serena con una lentitud exagerada.

—Ya es suficiente —le susurró Seiya al oído y, después, miró a Gurio—, Le ruego que la disculpe, señor. Me temo que la muerte de Saotome le ha afectado los nervios. Tiene usted razón. Será mejor que la acompañe de vuelta a Londres lo antes posible. No se preocupe, saldremos a primera hora de la mañana.

Gurio se tranquilizó.

—Resulta evidente que la señora Tsukino está alterada. Estoy seguro de que recuperará el dominio de sí misma cuando se encuentre en su casa.

Seiya notó que Serena preparaba una respuesta mordaz a este comentario. Por suerte, ya estaban en la puerta y consiguió que ella cruzara el umbral y saliera al pasillo antes de que echara más leña al fuego.

Seiya notó que ella temblaba de rabia. El aire que la rodeaba chispeaba.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco —comentó Serena—, pero creo que Gurio acaba de echarnos del castillo.

—Tu percepción concuerda con la mía. ¡Vaya con nuestra alegre salida campo! Quizá tú y yo no estemos hechos para estos entretenimientos de la alta sociedad.


	8. Chapter 8

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 8**

Serena y Seiya subieron las escaleras en silencio. —Supongo que creerás que es culpa mía que nos hayan invitado a irnos —comentó Serena cuando llegaron a la primera planta.

—Así es, pero no te preocupes demasiado por esta cuestión. De hecho, ya había decidido que lo mejor era regresar a Londres. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Y qué ocurre con nuestra investigación en el lugar del crimen?

—En mi opinión, hemos averiguado todo lo que podíamos averiguar aquí. El asesino ha terminado su trabajo y dudo que se quede por mucho tiempo. No me extrañaría que ya estuviera lejos.

—Hmmm. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. El asesino planeó llevar a cabo su crimen aquí porque sabía que tú estarías por los alrededores, ¿No es así?. Quería asegurarse de que te enterabas de su acción. —Eso creo yo —admitió Seiya.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de Serena, descubrieron a un grupito reunido en el estrecho pasillo. Dos mujeres de edad indefinida, y cubiertas con batas chintz y unos voluminosos gorros de dormir hablaban animadamente con un hombre de poco más de veinte años. Era evidente que el tema de la conversación era la muerte de Saotome.

—Éstos son algunos de mis vecinos de piso —explicó Serena en voz baja mientras se acercaban al grupo—. Se trata del señor Zafiro, el peluquero de Lady Kobayashi, y de dos damas que han venido como acompañantes de otras tantas invitadas de Gurio.

Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia Serena y Seiya. Una ávida curiosidad brillaba en los tres pares de ojos. Sin embargo, Seiya percibió que la mirada de las dos mujeres era especialmente penetrante. Lo miraban con una expresión de fascinación y, a la vez, de aturdimiento.

Aunque ella no se lo hubiera advertido, no le habría resultado difícil adivinar el papel de aquellas dos mujeres, pensó Seiya. Ambas poseían el aire retraído, contrito y resignado de las damas venidas a menos que se veían obligadas a trabajar como acompañantes profesionales.

Seiya sospechaba que las dos se habían retirado temprano aquella noche. Su posición las excluía de las celebraciones nocturnas. Las acompañantes pertenecían a la misma categoría peculiar, incómoda e intermedia que las gobernantas. No eran criadas, pero tampoco iguales, en el ámbito social, a las personas a las que servían. La combinación de una educación acomodada y la pobreza las había conducido a ejercer una profesión en la que se veían obligadas a mantener silencio y permanecer en un discreto segundo plano.

Seiya pensó que aquel cuchicheo, a altas horas de la noche, acerca de una muerte violenta era, con toda probabilidad, lo más excitante que les había ocurrido a aquellas dos mujeres en mucho tiempo.

A lo largo de su vida, él sólo había conocido a dos acompañantes que no encajaban en el patrón común de aquella especie: Serena y Mina, su prima. No ejercieron aquella profesión durante mucho tiempo por una buena razón: ¡ninguna de las dos poseía el temperamento para aquella función!. Acompañar en todos sus viajes y paseos a damas gruñonas y darle el amén en todos sus caprichos, no era, precisamente, el trabajo más estimulante del mundo…

—¡Señora Tsukino! —exclamó el peluquero—. Justo estábamos hablando de usted. Temíamos que se hubiera sentido abrumada por la horrible visión del jardín. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita un poco de coñac?

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Zafiro. —Serena le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y, a continuación, miró a las dos mujeres—. Permítanme presentarlas. Señorita Takahashi, señorita Watanabe, les presento a mi amigo el señor Kou.

Seiya inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer, señoras.

Las dos mujeres se ruborizaron mucho.

—Señor Kou —dijo la señorita Watanabe con una sonrisa.

—Caballero —susurró la señorita Takahashi.

—Y éste es el señor Zafiro. —Serena tendió la mano con un gracioso gesto dramático, como si anunciara la salida a escena de un afamado actor—. Es el responsable del encantador tocado que Lady Kobayashi lucía esta noche. Seguro que lo recuerda, señor Kou.

—No sabría decirlo —admitió Seiya.

—Lucía varias hileras de rizos muy elaborados amontonados sobre la frente. —Serena colocó las manos sobre su frente formando una pequeña pirámide para ilustrar lo que explicaba—. Y, detrás, un moño trenzado y arrollado en espiral con más rizos en la parte superior. Puedo asegurar que Lady Kobayashi estaba impresionante.

—Sin duda. —Seiya no tenía la menor idea de cómo era el peinado de Lady Kobayashi aquella noche, pero asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Zafiro—. Sorprendente.

—Gracias, caballero. —Zafiro realizó una profunda reverencia y adoptó una postura de modestia artística— En mi opinión, ha quedado bastante bien. La hilera de rizos en la parte superior del moño y el bucle que remata la espiral son invención mía. Los considero mi firma.

—Mmm.

Serena sonrió.

—He regresado tarde a mi dormitorio porque el señor Kou y yo hemos creído necesario llevar a cabo ciertas averiguaciones respecto al accidente de Lord Saotome.

—Comprendo. —Zafiro lanzó a Seiya una mirada breve y escrutadora—. Es verdad, recuerdo que mencionó que usted y su socio realizaban, de vez en cuando, una actividad más bien extraña. Algo relacionado con cobrar unos honorarios por llevar a cabo investigaciones privadas, creo. Sin embargo, no debería haber presenciado una escena tan terrible, señora. Este tipo de cosas puede provocar pesadillas a damas tan delicadas como usted.

La preocupación del peluquero por Serena era irritante. Seiya pensó que Zafiro era uno de esos hombres que las jóvenes como Mina y su amiga Priscilla consideraban que tenían un aspecto terriblemente romántico.

Él no era un experto en aquellas cuestiones, admitió para sus adentros, estaba casi seguro de que la distribución, en apariencia descuidada, rizos que caían sobre la frente de Zafiro no se debía a un efecto de la naturaleza. Varios conocidos de Yaten lucían un peinado como ése en aquellos días. Yaten le explicó que él no se peinaba de aquel modo sobre todo porque había que utilizar unas tenazas extremadamente calientes para rizarse el pelo de aquella forma, y pasar mucho tiempo delante del espejo. ¡Qué fastidio!

Por lo visto, Zafiro había salido de su habitación cuando se estaba preparando para irse a dormir.

Vestía camisa blanca con chorrera y pantalones con pliegues, muy elegantes. Alrededor del cuello llevaba un lazo negro anudado de una manera informal, al estilo que Byron y los poetas románticos crearon. Además, el lazo apenas ocultaba la piel desnuda que la camisa desabotonada dejaba al descubierto.

—¿Qué tipo de investigación han llevado a cabo usted y el señor Kou? —preguntó la señorita Watanabe sin dejar de mirar a Seiya.

—Hemos intentado averiguar si se ha realizado algún acto criminal —respondió Serena.

—¿Acto criminal? —La señorita Takahashi intercambió una mirada de espanto con su amiga—. ¿No estará sugiriendo que se trata de un asesinato?

—¡Cielo santo! —La otra mujer se dio aire con la mano—. ¡Qué horror! ¿Quién habría imaginado algo así?

—Asesinato... —Zafiro miró a Serena—. ¿Habla usted en serio, señora Tsukino?

Seiya recordó que, en otras ocasiones, había visto la misma expresión de fascinación en el rostro de Yaten. Delataba el entusiasmo que, algunos jóvenes, sentían por las cuestiones macabras.

—En opinión de Lord Gurio y el médico local es imposible que se trate de un asesinato —explicó

Serena en un tono neutral.

—¡Oh! —El interés de Zafiro se evaporó.

Las dos mujeres también parecieron desilusionadas.

—Gracias a Dios —comentó la señorita Watanabe, educada.

—Es un alivio —añadió la señorita Takahashi con circunspección—. Odiaría pensar que hay un asesino merodeando por el castillo Gurio.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirar con fijeza a Seiya.

—Desde luego —repuso Serena—. No hay motivo de preocupación. Estoy convencida de que estarán a salvo en su cama esta noche. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Seiya?

—Sí. —Seiya la cogió del brazo—. Permíteme que te acompañe a tu dormitorio. Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

—¿Regresan a Londres mañana? —les preguntó la señorita Watanabe con rapidez—. ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Asuntos personales —respondió Serena con frialdad. A continuación los miró a todos con una sonrisa —Me despido de ustedes ahora porque sin duda, estarán dormidos cuando me vaya mañana.

—Deseo que disfrute de un viaje placentero, señora. —Zafiro hizo otra leve reverencia—. Y recuerde lo que le dije antes cuando bajó al baile: me encantaría tenerla como clienta. Estoy convencido de que podría realizar maravillas con su cabello.

—Gracias, señor Zafiro. Lo tendré en cuenta. —Serena colgó su brazo del de Seiya, pero, entonces, titubeó—. Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de peluquería. Tengo una pregunta para usted, señor Zafiro.

—Estoy a su servicio, señora —respondió Zafiro con galantería—. ¿Su pregunta está relacionada, de algún modo, con los sucesos de esta noche?

—Sólo se trata de un pequeño detalle —aseguró ella—. Debido a su profesión, usted debe de ser un experto en pelucas, postizos y cosas parecidas, ¿no es cierto?

—Cualquier joven dama que vaya a la moda debe poseer, como mínimo, un moño falso o dos — respondió Zafiro con absoluta convicción—. Además, a partir de cierta edad, es imperativo que cualquier mujer disponga de un surtido de pelucas completas. La verdad es que no hay ninguna alternativa si se quiere ir a la moda.

—Usted ha observado a los invitados mientras bajaban al baile esta noche. ¿Por casualidad no habrá visto a alguna dama con una peluca rubia?

—¿Rubia? —Zafiro se estremeció—. ¡Santo cielo! No, señora, no he visto a ninguna. Si la hubiera visto me habría horrorizado.

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué demonios se habría extrañado? Acaba de decir que cualquier mujer que esté a la moda debería tener, al menos, dos pelucas.

—Sí, pero no rubias. —Zafiro levantó los ojos al cielo, como si rogara para que lo libraran de preguntas tan estúpidas—. La verdad, señor, resulta obvio que no sabe nada sobre la moda. Permítame informarle de que, en lo que respecta a las pelucas, los postizos, los peluquines y adornos Parecidos, el cabello rubio está casi tan pasado de moda como el pelirrojo.

A continuación, se produjo un breve pero denso silencio. Todos miraron a Serena. Su cabello dorado brillaba a la luz del aplique de la pared.

Seiya pensó que el peluquero acababa de insultarla, y le lanzó una mirada poco amistosa.

—Pues, en mi opinión, el cabello de la señora Tsukino es perfecto —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Aunque habló en voz baja, tanto la señorita Takahashi como la señorita Watanabe se estremecieron y dieron un paso atrás. Aún miraban a Seiya, pero no con el mismo interés que habían mostrado hasta entonces.

Ahora era como si aquel hombre se hubiera convertido en una bestia feroz.

—Seiya —susurró Serena—. Haz el favor de parar.

Sin embargo, Seiya no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Estaba enojado. Aquella noche había sido larga y muy difícil.

Zafiro parecía no darse cuenta de que se encontraba en peligro. Toda su atención estaba concentrada en Serena.

—Señora, debe permitirme ir a verla cuando hayamos regresado a Londres —le rogó con una preocupación que parecía genuina—. ¡Podría hacer tanto por usted! Le aseguro que se vería espléndida con una peluca de color castaño oscuro. El contraste de ese color con el celeste de sus ojos sería espectacular.

Serena frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al cabello.

—¿De verdad lo cree?

—No tengo ninguna duda. —Zafiro cruzó un brazo sobre su pecho y apoyó el codo del otro en la muñeca mientras se frotaba la barbilla con aire pensativo. Contempló a Serena como un escultor estudiaría una escultura a medio terminar—. Puedo vislumbrar los resultados y serían sorprendentes, se lo aseguro. Sin duda, utilizaría unos postizos y unos cuantos rizos para elevar su altura. Su estatura no es suficiente para reflejar verdadera elegancia.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Seiya—. En lo que a mí respecta, la señora Tsukino tiene la estatura perfecta.

Zafiro le lanzó una mirada fugaz que, en cierto sentido, resumió lo que opinaba sobre su aspecto y lo descalificaba.

«Una impertinencia más —pensó Seiya, divertido pero molesto—. Y nada menos que de un peluquero.»

—Sin duda, señor —murmuró Zafiro—, usted no es ninguna autoridad en lo referente a la moda, de modo que no está en posición de juzgar el potencial de la señora Tsukino.

Seiya consideró el placer que experimentaría si le arrancaba su presuntuosa cabeza de los hombros, pero abandonó, a desgana, aquella idea cuando sintió la presión de los dedos de Serena en su codo.

Ella tenía razón, pensó. Aquel acto lo dejaría todo hecho una porquería y, además, se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Es usted muy amable al ofrecerme su opinión profesional, señor Zafiro. —Serena mostró su sonrisa más amplia y resplandeciente—. Tendré en cuenta su propuesta.

—Permítame que le entregue mi tarjeta. —Zafiro sacó una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se la ofreció a Serena con una reverencia—. Cuando se sienta preparada para subir un peldaño en la escalera de la elegancia y la moda, sírvase hacérmelo saber en esta dirección. Estaré encantado de hacerle un hueco en mi horario de trabajo.

—Gracias. —Serena aceptó la tarjeta e inclinó la cabeza hacia las señoritas Takahashi y Watanabe en señal de despedida—. Buenas noches. Confío en que disfruten de un viaje de vuelta sin contratiempos.

A continuación, se oyó un breve coro de despedidas. Zafiro se retiró a sus aposentos y las dos mujeres lo hicieron a la habitación que compartían.

Seiya y Serena siguieron su camino a lo largo del pasillo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cazadores Nocturnos

By blackbomberwoman

_Adaptación de libro de Amanda Quick:_

_"Amantes y sabuesos" con personajes de Sailor Moon, propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y Toei Animation._

**Capítulo 9**

Ya se acercaban a la diminuta habitación de Serena. Ella no pudo mantener por más tiempo el silencio, su curiosidad era más fuerte:

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de preocupación? —Serena abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, entró y se dio la vuelta hacia él—. Pareces una amenaza de tormenta.

Seiya recorrió con la vista el pasillo vacío mientras pensaba en la conversación que acababan de mantener.

—Ha sido muy astuto por tu parte preguntarle a Zafiro acerca de la peluca rubia. Me ha hecho pensar en varias posibilidades interesantes.

—Gracias. —Serena no se molestó en ocultar el placer que le proporcionaba aquel cumplido—. Dado que las pelucas rubias están tan poco de moda, parece lógico pensar que el asesino no habría comprado una, pues llamaría la atención de los posibles testigos. Por lo tanto, parece razonable deducir que el asesino es una mujer de cabello rubio.

—En absoluto; en mi opinión resulta lógico llegar a la conclusión contraria.

—¿Disculpa?

—Analízalo con mayor detenimiento, Serena. El cabello rubio parece ser la característica más destacable del asesino. Su cabello y la amplia cofia son los aspectos que llamaron más tu atención cuando viste a la criada en el pasillo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Así es, pero... —Serena se interrumpió y abrió los ojos en señal de entendimiento—. Comprendo. En tu opinión, el asesino, de una forma intencionada, quería que esas dos características fueran las más relevantes Por si lo veía algún testigo.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza.

—La especialidad de "El Portador de la Muerte" era dejar pistas falsas. Si el nuevo asesino pretende imitar a su maestro, seguirá la misma estrategia. Por lo tanto, podemos deducir que la peluca rubia era falsa. Y también estoy convencido de que el atuendo femenino pretendía ocultar a un hombre.

Serena titubeó.

—No creo que podamos deducir que el asesino es un hombre, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es muy probable que el cabello rubio fuera una peluca.

—Al menos es un punto de partida. —Seiya apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta y reflexionó—.

Si las pelucas rubias no están de moda, no las venderán en muchas tiendas. Y no debe de haber tantos fabricantes de pelucas en Londres. No creo que nos resulte difícil descubrir si alguno de ellos ha vendido una peluca rubia en los últimos meses.

—Yo no estaría tan segura. Es cierto que cualquier fabricante de pelucas al que le encargaran una tan inusual se acordaría de su cliente. Sin embargo, no creo que nos resulte fácil localizar la tienda. Quizá la peluca se compró fuera de Londres. Muchas damas y caballeros de la alta sociedad compran sus pelucas en París. También es posible que el asesino robara la peluca de un teatro o de la maleta de un actor. La búsqueda del fabricante de la peluca podría resultar una pérdida de tiempo.

—De todos modos, la peluca rubia es una pista y, por el momento, no tenemos muchas más.

Serena no argumentó esta conclusión, pero frunció el entrecejo mientras cavilaba.

—Seiya, ¿la posibilidad de que el asesino llevara una peluca es lo único que te lleva a creer que se trata de un hombre? En mi opinión, no deberíamos basar nuestras pesquisas en esta única alternativa. Si desestimamos la posibilidad de que la acompañante de Saotome de esta noche fuera una mujer, podríamos pasar por alto pruebas valiosas que nos ayudaran a resolver el caso.

Seiya se agarró con firmeza al marco de la puerta.

—No se trata sólo de la peluca.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta creer que una mujer pueda ser una asesina profesional?

—No exactamente. Lo que me convence de que la persona a la que perseguimos es un hombre es el anillo mortuorio —respondió Seiya en tono reflexivo—. En mi opinión, esta firma recuerda, de forma deliberada, la obra de Darien Chiba.

—Una mujer también podría desear emularlo.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza sin saber cómo respaldar con la lógica lo que percibía de forma intuitiva.

—Es más probable que un hombre intente compararse con otro.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó ella con aire reconcentrado—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que los hombres sois muy competitivos. Os encantan las carreras de caballos, los campeonatos de boxeo y las apuestas, ¿no es cierto?

Seiya enarcó una ceja.

—Por favor, no intentes convencerme de que las mujeres no son competitivas. Ya he visto las batallas sutiles que tienen lugar en los bailes de sociedad durante la temporada alta. No es un secreto que las casamenteras son intrigantes y conspiradoras hasta el punto de provocar sorpresa y admiración al mismo Wellington.

Seiya se sorprendió de que Serena ni siquiera sonriera. Pero ella inclinó la cabeza como reconocimiento de su observación.

—La cuestión del matrimonio requiere suma atención y una cuidadosa planificación. Después de todo, están en juego el futuro de la mujer y el de los hijos que pueda concebir.

—Comprendo. Supongo que no lo había analizado desde un punto de vista tan drástico.

—Por lo que sé, los hombres casi nunca contemplan el matrimonio desde un punto de vista tan drástico.

Seiya frunció el ceño y, por el tono de voz de Serena, se dio cuenta de que algo se le había escapado, pero antes de que pudiera pedir más explicaciones, ella levantó una mano para ocultar un pequeño bostezo.

—Te aseguro que, esta noche, ya no puedo dedicar a este caso la atención que merece —comentó ella—. Te sugiero que dejemos esta conversación para mañana. El camino de vuelta a casa es muy largo y dispondremos de mucho tiempo para hablar.

—No me lo recuerdes. —Miró, con aire meditativo, el largo pasillo.

—Buenas noches, Seiya.

—Una pregunta más antes de que me vaya.

—¿Sí?

—¿Está de moda entre los peluqueros llevar la camisa medio desabotonada delante de unas damas respetables?

Serena se rio.

—Los peluqueros son artistas, señor. Tienen derecho a imponer su Propio estilo.

—Vaya.

Serena dio un paso hacia atrás y empezó a cerrar la puerta. Sus ojos brillaron risueños en la sombra.

—No tienes que preocuparte por la delicada sensibilidad de las señoritas Takahashi o Watanabe. Aunque la visión del señor Zafiro en paños menores ha sido, sin duda, una de las visiones más estimulantes que han tenido en años, debo señalar que tú también les has ofrecido mucho que admirar.

Seiya se dio cuenta de que ella miraba fijamente su pecho.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Se sorprendió al comprobar que su camisa estaba desabotonada varios centímetros. Seguramente se había desabrochado durante los pocos minutos que él y Serena habían pasado juntos antes de que Saotome interrumpiera, de una forma tan dramática, su cita. De pronto comprendía a la perfección las curiosas y veladas miradas que las señoritas Takahashi y Watanabe le habían lanzado —¡Maldición!—masculló.

—Creo que tú y el señor Zafiro habéis proporcionado a las dos señoritas tema de conversación y especulación para varios meses.

Serena se rió entre dientes y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Seiya se soltó del marco de la puerta y enfiló sus pasos hacia las escaleras mientras reflexionaba sobre el desastre en que se había convertido la fiesta campestre. Al principio, el plan parecía perfecto, pero todo lo que podía torcerse se había torcido. Incluso su pierna izquierda, que se había comportado bastante bien durante los últimos meses gracias al clima soleado y caluroso, ahora le dolía, seguramente a causa de las múltiples carreras escaleras arriba y abajo.

Ni siquiera había conseguido llevar a cabo el proyecto que había planificado con tanto optimismo y entusiasmo: pasar una noche entera con Serena en una cama confortable.

Seiya bajó al primer piso y descubrió que, una vez más, todo estaba en calma. Los invitados habían regresado a sus aposentos y el silencio se iba apoderando del castillo para lo que quedaba de noche.

Un par de apliqués le iluminaron el camino hasta la habitación de Kakyuu. Seiya se detuvo delante de su puerta y titubeó uno o dos segundos. A continuación, golpeó la madera con suavidad.

Kakyuu abrió la puerta con prontitud, como si hubiera estado esperando su visita. Su bata de satén verde flotó alrededor de sus tobillos. Una ansiedad pobremente velada ensombrecía sus ojos y la tensión hacía que sus labios parecieran más finos.

—Y bien? —susurró.

Seiya la miró y pensó que, con toda probabilidad, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto nunca.

De repente, se sintió muy cansado. Y también se dio cuenta de que su cansancio era muy profundo y no se solucionaría con unas cuantas horas de sueño, sino que le perseguiría hasta que su reencuentro con el pasado hubiera terminado.

De una forma ausente, se frotó la nuca.

—Tus conclusiones han resultado acertadas. Alguien ha asumido, de nuevo, la identidad del Portador de la Muerte. Y, sea quien sea, ha estado aquí esta noche.

Kakyuu se arrebujó con la bata.

—¿Saotome?

—Sí. He encontrado un anillo en su dormitorio.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Seiya percibió el miedo que, a pesar de toda su experiencia y conocimiento del mundo, no logró ocultar.

—"El Portador de la Muerte" ha perpetrado este asesinato para que llegue a tus oídos, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella—. Sabía que estarías aquí esta noche y quería asegurarse de que supieras que ha vuelto.

Seiya se sintió molesto.

—¡No hables así! Chiba no ha regresado del mundo de los muertos.

—Desde luego. Ya lo sé. —Kakyuu suspiró—. No debería haber hablado con tanta ligereza. Discúlpame. Desde que el ama de llaves me entregó, esta mañana, la caja con el anillo, he sentido escalofríos y otras sensaciones horribles. Creo que todo esto me ha dejado un poco atontada.

No debería haberle hablado con brusquedad, pensó Seiya. Ella era una mujer inteligente y de voluntad fuerte, pero había vivido experiencias muy difíciles hacía tres años a causa de Darien Chiba. Y, por lo visto, tendría que pasar por aquello una vez más. Y él también.

—Alguien ha querido asegurarse de que sabemos que hay un nuevo portador de la Muerte —dijo Seiya con lentitud—. Muy bien. Hemos recibido el mensaje. Lo cazaré como hice con Chiba.

Ella sonrió con labios temblorosos.

—Gracias, Seiya. Sé que puedo contar contigo. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta hace tres años en lugar de permitir que el encanto de Darien me cegara.

Seiya se dijo que no quería continuar aquella conversación y dio un Paso hacia la puerta.

—Descansa, Kakyuu. Yo tengo que levantarme mañana temprano, pero volveremos a vernos en

Londres.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

Él decidió que no era necesario explicar que Serena había conseguido que los echaran del castillo.

Debía tener en cuenta la imagen profesional de Tsukino & Kou.

—Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí —respondió él con frialdad—. Debo regresar a la ciudad para continuar la investigación. El tiempo es esencial.

—Sí, desde luego. —Kakyuu titubeó y no hizo ningún amago de cerrar la puerta—. Seiya, hace un momento hablaba en serio. Ojalá hubiera percibido la gran diferencia que había entre tú y Darien hace tres años. Te aseguro que, ahora, soy una mujer bastante más sabia. He aprendido mucho durante el tiempo que hemos estado separados. Sé que tú también estás arrepentido de algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado. ¿Quieres entrar y hablar conmigo un rato?

La invitación no habría sido más clara grabada en una tarjeta de visita, pensó Seiya. ¡Kakyuu le estaba pidiendo que se acostara con ella!.


End file.
